


Faithfully

by tmanosaur



Series: Uncharted [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmanosaur/pseuds/tmanosaur
Summary: Alexandria had left her life as a treasure hunter behind her when she had the twins. Alex now was a successful author and a mother of a fifteen year old girl and boy. When she gets a call from Sullivan, she agrees to the auction in Italy not expecting the love of her life to be alive. Game Spoilers. Has been revised and edited





	1. -Prologue-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Sam, Nate and Sully aren't too out of character. I tend to worry about that a lot. I was reading some Sam headcanons on tumblr and I'm going to implement some of them as I am afraid he will be out of character. Also the italicized are flashbacks and these will be he only flashbacks as this is just the prologue. Any way I hope you enjoy! This has been edited thanks to some suggestions from my beta reader :D

           

            _I was almost ten (just three months shy from my birthday) when I saw Sam Morgan. He was over my house hanging out with my sister and her friend, Crystal. I was sitting in the living room reading a book on pirates when I first saw him. He was the most attractive guy I had ever seen._  
_“She’s such a dweeb. Always has her nose in a book.” Crystal spoke as she entered the house. I could tell she was rolling her eyes and talking about me,_  
_“Crystal be nice.” My sister chided. Despite our differences sometimes we were always close and she stood up for me in front of her friend. “Alexandria, can you go in your room so we can watch tv?” Adeline asked nicely._  
_“Sure.” I nodded as I got up and quickly looked to the boy._  
_“That’s a unique name.” the boy commented,_  
_“I’m named after the ancient library.” I told him. I noticed another eyeroll from Crystal,_  
_“She definitely retains memory like a library with all the reading on history she does.” Crystal spoke. My sister shot her a glare,_  
_“What’s your favorite part of history?” he asked me_  
_“If I had to pick it would be pirates. I also like reading about lost cities.” I told him,_  
_“Well, you are far from a dweeb. My little brother likes reading about that stuff too.” The boy told me,_  
_“I can loan you some books before you leave.” I told him before Crystal sat on the couch,_  
_“Sam can we please watch tv now?” Crystal huffed as she was getting annoyed._  
_“Of course sweetheart.” He smirked at her, “I’ll come by and grab some books before I go.” He winked at me. My heart fluttered as I nodded and left the room. I snuck one last peek at Sam before I ran upstairs to my room, smiling like an idiot._

            My sister let me hang out with her, Sam and Crystal when they came back to the house sometimes (I think half of the time it was because she knew about my crush on Sam). I even got to meet Nate and hang out with him as I told him about my theories on certain lost cities and pirates. One day the Morgans disappeared and I hadn’t heard from them again. Life went on and from time to time, Sam had come across my mind. When I was on a dig with my dad I had met Victor Sullivan as they were associates on a couple of jobs.  
  
        _“Alexandria, you have a call.” My father called from his office. I closed my notebook that I was writing in to go see who was on the phone for me._  
_“Who is it?” I asked him puzzled to why someone was calling for me on his office line._  
_“Sullivan has something to ask you.” He told me before I grabbed the phone._  
_“You wanted to speak with me?” I asked Victor,_  
_“Alex! I was wondering if you wanted to join me and some associates on a job.” He spoke,_  
_“By myself? I think my father is a better choice than me.” I looked to my dad as he was writing something down,_  
_“I think your fit for the job and capable of doing it.” He told me,_  
_“How can I trust your associates?” I asked him still hesitant about the job,_  
_“They’re trustworthy and I’ll be here watching over you so you don’t need to worry.” He reassured me,_  
_“I still don’t know if I can do it.” I scratched the back of my head,_  
_“Your father recommended you for the job. We’re trying to find Henry Avery’s treasure and you are the best pirate expert.” He spoke,_  
_“My dad is a better expert than me.” I argued,_  
_“And he taught you everything you know. We could use you here, kid. I’ll even come pick you up.” He offered. I sighed as I looked to my dad who was still writing something,_  
_“Hold on.” I told Sullivan before I put my hand over the phone. “Dad, I don’t know if I can do this.” I told him,_  
_“Alexandria, if I wasn’t sure you could do the job, I wouldn’t have recommended you.” He smiled, “Sullivan has your back, sweetie. I want you to go on this adventure and write about it like you’ve talked about.” He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders, “Go find Avery’s treasure.” He told me. I nodded before taking a deep breath and bringing the phone back up,_  
_“I’ll go pack my things. Where am I going anyway?” I asked Sullivan,_  
_“Panama. I’ll see you in a few, kid.” Sullivan spoke before I hung up. I gave my dad a huge hug before I went to go pack things I would need for the trip._

            Sullivan had picked me up in his plane and on the way, he explained to me where they were in the expedition. They had found the next clue to finding Avery’s treasure but it was located in a functioning prison. That was going to be hard to get into. When I stepped out of the plane, I put my sandy brown hair up as my green eyes looked around with excitement.

 _Sully had brought me to the hotel and gave me a key to my own room. My father told Sully to look after me as Panama was a rough place._  
_“So I don’t know if you have any contacts out here but if you do, it would help.” Sully spoke,_  
_“I’ll try but I doubt I have anyone who could get us into a prison.” I shrugged as Sully opened the door to the room. I looked to the two men as they were sitting at a table looking over some piece of paper. They both looked up to me and the older looking one gave me a flirty smile. The older man’s smile seemed familiar almost,_  
_“Hi, I’m Alexandria Thompson.” I introduced myself to the two. Both of their faces lit up,_  
_“Alex? Is that you?” The younger one asked, “It’s Nate and Sam.” He added as he saw the look of confusion on my face when he called me Alex._  
_“Nate and Sam Morgan?” I asked and they both nodded, “I haven’t seen you guys for years! What happened?” I asked as I walked over to them,_  
_“We got into some trouble and left town and changed our last name to Drake.” Nate told me before I gave him a hug._  
_“Well, that saves time for introductions and we can get down to business.” Sully spoke before lighting a cigar. I pulled away from Nate and looked at the papers they were looking at,_  
_“Don’t I get a hug?” Sam asked me and my heart fluttered,_  
_“Of course.” I smiled at him before he gave me a tight hug,_  
_“You look good, Alex.” He complimented,_  
_“You too.” I looked up at him before I looked back at the papers as I was trying to calm down._

 _We were staring at the papers for hours as I was going through my list of contacts that could possibly help up but no such luck. I had excused myself to my room next to the one they had as I was exhausted. I had showered and changed into shorts and a tank top. As I exited I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and peeked outside to see Sam standing on the other side with two beers,_  
_“Thought you may want something to drink and some conversation?” Sam asked me,_  
_“Just one beer.” I tilted my head as I let him in._  
_“So you’re an expert on pirates now?” He asked me_  
_“I am, thanks to my dad. I plan on writing a book about pirates along with my father’s biography.” I told him,_  
_“You’d rather write about adventures than live them?” He asked,_  
_“I’d rather write adventures for those who can’t live them. I still want to travel and explore.” I told him and he nodded,_  
_“So after we find Avery’s treasure are you going to come with Nathan and I?” Sam asked me as I turned to look at him,_  
_“Maybe but that’s only if the adventure is worthwhile.” I shrugged as I was teasing him,_  
_“I think I could convince you.” He smirked as he took a step towards me._  
_“How?” I asked him as I was edging him on. My heart was pounding as he continued to make his way towards me. He took my beer as well as his and put them on the table beside me. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and then kissed me. I had been longing for this moment since I was a kid and now I was getting it._

 

            We had spent every night together since the night he kissed me and I had thought at first that it was just sex but then we started talking about future plans after the treasure hunt. Sam also got a little jealous when Rafe joined us and flirted with me (which made me feel a little special). Before the night they went to the prison Sam had promised me that we would travel in hopes for adventure and ones that I could write for those who couldn’t travel.

 _After I listened to the plan that Rafe had come up with once they were in the prison, I went into my room to do some more research and listen to music. When I first met Rafe, Sam seemed to get a little jealous when Rafe had flirted with me. I shot Rafe down as I was head over heels for Sam even though I was sure that he just wanted someone to hook up with. I was listening to Journey’s album, Frontiers, while looking over some final details._  
_“Hey.” Sam spoke as he lifted the headphones from my head,_  
_“I was listening to that you know.” I turned and looked at him,_  
_“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” He spoke before he kissed my neck,_  
_“It helps me focus.” I told him as I leaned my head to the side for him to access my neck some more. He put one of the headphones to his ear and chuckled,_  
_“Good choice.” He approved,_  
_“I know.” I got up from the chair to look at him,_  
_“Dance with me.” He turned up the volume on my portable cd player all the way up. Faithfully was faintly playing and I grabbed his hand. “I want you to travel with us.” He spoke,_  
_“So you always have a warm body to lay next to?” I asked him. He grabbed my face for me to look at him,_  
_“Babygirl, you’re more than a warm body to me. I want travel with you and you can write stories about our adventures.” He told me, “I’m forever yours.” He smiled. I smiled back at him,_  
_“You promise?” I asked him,_  
_“I promise.” He confirmed. I kissed him and in my mind, Faithfully, was our song._

When Nate and Rafe came back to the hotel, Sam wasn’t with them. Nate had told me that he watched Sam die. I was heartbroken as I had planned on telling him that I loved him when he came back. I left shortly after we were getting nowhere in Scotland and Rafe was getting on my last nerves. I was still in mourning as was Nate. I only stayed so long as I wanted to support him. Sullivan had offered to take me back home and I gladly accepted but I was silent the entire way home.

 _It was taking all my strength to not burst into tears on the way to my sister’s. Adeline had offered to let me stay there as I had no place to go right now. I didn’t even tell her what had happened as I didn’t want to burst into tears over the phone. When the taxi pulled into her driveway I gave the man his money plus tip and exited the taxi as soon as I could. I didn’t want to cry in front of a stranger._  
_“How was the trip?” Adeline called from her doorstep. I looked at her and started to break down. Her expression changed quickly as she ran out to meet me. I dropped my bag and fell into her arms, “What happened?” She asked as she hugged me and rubbed my back._  
_“Sam…didn’t make it back.” I told her between sobs, “I was going to tell him I loved him….and he’s dead.” I wept._  
_“Shit…I’m so sorry Alex.” She spoke softly, “Let’s get inside and I’ll make you some tea.” She told me before grabbing my bag and putting an arm around me. I clutched her side as I walked in with her._  
_“I should have told him.” I cried as she sat down on the couch with me,_  
_“I’m sure he knew that you loved him.” She told me before asking her fiancé to make some tea._  
_“We made plans Addy…and he never knew how I felt.” I cried as she hugged me again._  
_“I know it hurts. Just relax and you can stay as long as you want to.” Adeline rubbed my back again trying to soothe me._

As the weeks went on, I was still upset over his death and on top of that I had started to get sick. I thought it was food poisoning but Adeline had thought differently.

 _I was practically in the bathroom the entire day, vomiting my brains out. My sister took the day off of work to take care of me. She held my hair back after the soup she made me didn’t stay down._  
            _“Why does food poisoning last so long?” I asked her before swishing water in my mouth to get the taste out. Adeline looked down at me and bit her lip,_  
_“Food poisoning doesn’t last this long, Alex.” She told me before getting something under her cabinet sink. I watched her hand as she pulled out a pregnancy test. I shook my head,_  
_“That’s not possible.” I shook my head in denial,_  
_“Just take it and prove me wrong then.” She told me as she held out the test. I took it from her and shooed her out of the bathroom so I could take it. When I peed on the stick I asked her to come back in and wait with me as I was nervous of the result. I looked down at the stick as two pink lines showed up. “No. That’s not possible.” I shook my head, “This one must be a defect.” I spoke before taking out the next one to use. My sister left the bathroom momentarily without a word. When she returned, she saw me hunched over on the toilet seat,_  
_“It would explain why you’ve been throwing up so much.” Adeline spoke as she bent down to look at my face,_  
_“I can’t be.” I shook my head before I looked up to the second strip. There was no way I could be pregnant._  
_“When you had sex with Sam did you always use a condom?” Adeline asked as I was still in disbelief,_  
_“I mean one time we didn’t but what are the odds?” I asked her, “There is no way.” I shook my head again before starting to cry._  
_“Let’s go see a gynecologist and see what they have to say.” Adeline hugged me, “As you said it could be a defect.” She spoke as she was trying to comfort me._  
  
            After the visit to the gynecologist it had confirmed my fear. There was no way that I couldn’t be. Adeline had brought me back to her place and sat me down on the couch with some papers the doctor gave to me.

 _“What are you thinking?” Adeline asked me as I was quiet the entire ride home. I looked up at her, “How am I going to take care of a baby by myself?” I asked her,_  
            _“But you won’t be by yourself. You have me, Daniel, mom, dad, Nate and Victor.” She sat down next to me,_  
_“I don’t have a job, Adeline. I can’t be mooching off of you forever.” I told her,_  
_“Start writing. Dad said you could write his biography and write about people going on adventures. I **know** you can do this.” She hugged me. I took a shakey breath as I pulled out my wallet to look at the picture I had taken with Sam. Could I really take care of a child by myself?_  
_“I’m really pregnant with Sam’s kid?” I asked her,_  
_“You are.” My sister nodded,_  
_“What will I even tell the kid when they ask about their father?” I looked to my sister seeking some sort of guidance,_  
_“You tell them the truth. You two met when you were young, fell in love and he died shortly before he or she was born. I can tell you it’s not going to be easy all the time but I have your back. That’s what sister’s do.” Adeline spoke,_  
_“You think I can do this?” I asked her,_  
_“What did I just tell you?” She laughed, “I know you can do this. You are strong enough to do this and when you tell everyone I’ll be right there.” Adeline smiled at me._  
  
            When I had a sit down with everyone I had told them I was pregnant with twins and Sam was the father. It was mixed emotions around the table but in the end, everyone was supportive of me raising the kids. Nate had offered to help whenever he could as well as Sully. It made me feel good that I had people around me that cared and would help me during this tough time.

  
            _I was sitting down with Adeline trying to figure out what I should name the babies. I was ready to pop at any day now and I still couldn’t figure out a name. I looked through the baby book my sister picked up for me._  
_“I really don’t know what to name them, Addy.” I sighed as I tossed the book to the side of the sofa. She rolled her eyes as she sat down beside me,_  
_“I think you know what you want to name them but it will remind you too much of him.” Adeline looked to me, “Samuel Elias Drake Jr. for your son and your daughter…” She picked up the book and pointed to a random name, “Avery Rose Drake.” She looked to me,_  
_“Great my daughter is going to be named after a pirate.” I rolled my eyes as I was being difficult and moody._  
_“I mean you were named after a library.” Adeline shrugged, “It fits and I think Sam would like it.” She turned and looked to me, “I mean if you really think about it, Avery’s treasure was the whole reason you reconnected with the boys. Think of it as fate.” Adeline hugged me as I felt like I was going to cry, “I think the names would be perfect but that’s not my call.” She patted my head. “Just do what you think it right.” She told me._

            When Avery Rose and Samuel Elias Jr. were born, I had told Nate and Sully to not stop their adventures on my account. As a trade Nate told me that I could write books loosely based on his adventures. The adventure I was most jealous about was him going through the city of Shambala. I had written other books as well but my fiction ones were the most popular. When Nate had decided to stop adventuring. Elena had suggested to Nate and I that I should join him at Jameson for extra cash and some adventure as I was in between books. Though when the twins were old enough I was roped into going on one last adventure…

 


	2. -The Lure of Adventure-

I was staring at my laptop as I was trying out a recipe my sister sent to me. The kids always loved whatever new recipe my sister came up with. I didn’t take it to heart as my sister the chef of the family but I still tried.  
“Mom, can I borrow some money to go to the movies this weekend?” Avery asked as she entered the kitchen,  
“What are you going to go see?” I asked her as I looked up  
“Jupiter Ascending. Channing Tatum is in it.” She answered, “Stacey and Veronica are going and Stacey’s mom said she could drive us.” She added.  
“None of your other friends are going?” I asked her as I looked over to her brother as he entered the room, looking at what I was cooking.  
“No that’s just it. So, can I have some money?” She asked as I resumed cooking  
“What boy is going, Avery?” I asked her as I turned to look at her.  
“Did Sam tell you?” She asked as she was upset,  
“He didn’t tell me anything. You know I was your age once.” I informed her,  
“But I thought you wouldn’t let me go if you knew a boy was going.” She looked at me,  
“I would still let you go but now I’m going to send your brother with you guys.” I told her as she groaned, “Look, I don’t mind if either of you date but if you don’t want me looking over you guys, one of you is going to have to watch the other.” I explained to the both of them before my phone started to ring, “We will talk more about this later.” I told her as I looked down to see Sully calling me. I watched the two walk out as I answered,  
“Hey Sully, how’ve you been?” I greeted,  
“I’ve been holding up. How are the kids?” He asked  
“They’re doing good and Avery is going on her first date apparently.” I told him as he laughed,  
“I can already tell that she’s going to be a handful.” He laughed, “Speaking of dates, I was wondering if you wanted to join me as my date to this auction to steal Avery’s cross.” He spoke,  
“There is more than one?” I asked him,  
“Apparently.” He answered  
“Where is it?” I asked him  
“Italy.” He stated,  
“Italy?! I can’t go halfway across the country, when I have to take care of the kids.” I whispered so the kids wouldn’t hear me,  
“They’re old enough now that you can go away on trips and you can have your sister watch them.” He suggested  
“And what am I supposed to say to them?” I asked him as I was looking over the recipe again.  
“Tell them you have to go away on business for your book or something. Look Nate is going and you haven’t been on an adventure for years. I would appreciate it if you joined us, kid.” He told me sincerely.  
“Why didn’t Nate say anything to me? I just saw him the other day at Jameson.” I asked Sully  
“He just called me a few minutes ago. Are you joining us or are you going to sit this one out?” He asked me  
“I’ll call Adeline and talk to her. What do I need to wear?” I asked him  
“Don’t worry about the dress, I got that covered. Your plane leaves tomorrow and pack some extra clothes just in case.” He told me  
“See you then.” I sighed before hanging up and then dialing my sister’s number.  
“Hey! How’s the recipe coming along?” She asked me,  
“It’s coming along…I need a favor.” I asked her as I scratched the back of my head,  
“What?” She asked me,  
“Can you watch the kids for a few days?” I asked her  
“Where are you going?” She asked  
“Italy. Sully wants me to accompany him and Nate will be there too.” I answered her  
“I thought you were done treasure hunting after what happened.” She spoke,  
“After I attend this fancy party I’m on the next plane home. I promise and the kids will love being with one of their favorite Aunts. They love your cooking.” I complimented her in hopes she would say yes.  
“Fine, when do you leave?” She asked,  
“Tomorrow. You can pick the kids up after school and have them grab whatever they need. I’ll leave you some money for the kids. Avery has a date this weekend at the movies so make sure you give her some. I’ll explain to the kids at dinner. I owe you one big time.” I thanked her,  
“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get yourself killed. I don’t want to be the one to tell your kids of the person you used to be.” She laughed,  
“I’ll tell them about that life when they’re older.” I sighed, “Dinner is almost finished, I’ll send you an update tomorrow.” I told her before I said my goodbyes. Now I had to figure out how to tell the kids and what would be a believable lie. I hated that I had to lie to the kids but I never told them about hunting for Henry Avery’s treasure as it hurt to talk about Sam… I sighed as I had to figure something out. I turned around to finish cooking the pancetta and brussel sprouts linguini with a hint of bacon as my sister claimed it was a whole lot better with bacon. I grabbed plates and thought about telling them that I was going with their Uncle to Malaysia as Jameson kept asking him about it. I could tell them I was going to research the area for my next book and help Nate with recovery. It could work but there was no way of knowing without telling them.  
“Avery, Sam, dinner’s ready!” I called them. I made their plates and set them on the table before seeing the two, “So tell me a little about this boy” I told Avery,  
“Jonah Ruggiero, he’s in my creative writing class and my history elective. He’s likes to play guitar and is on the soccer team.” She told me,  
“And what grade is he in?” I asked her,  
“He’s a junior.” She answered.  
“Well I’d like to meet him if the date goes well.” I told her as I sat down at the table,  
“Why don’t you drop us off at the movies and you can meet him there?” Sam Jr. suggested,  
“That’s not necessary.” I looked to Sam before sighing, “I just got a call from your Uncle Nate that he was going on the Malaysia job and he needed my help. I’ll be gone just for a few days and I figure that it would be good to research the location for my next book.” I lied to them before shoving a mouthful of food in my mouth,  
“Are we going too?” Sam Jr. asked me,  
“No, you guys are staying with Adeline while I’m on my trip.” I told them  
“Can you at least facetime us while you’re there?” Avery asked,  
“If I have time and the reception is good but no guarantees. I’ll make sure to take pictures.” I told them,  
“Can I at least tell my friends you’re going to find really cool artifacts, like grandpa?” Sam Jr. asked,  
“You shouldn’t lie to your friends about things like this.” I told him even though I was the one lying right now.  
“But it sounds way much cooler than going to dig up trash.” Sam Jr. rolled his eyes,  
“Well I’m sorry I dig up trash and not treasure.” I laughed as if the two only knew.  
“When are you leaving?” Avery asked,  
“Tomorrow morning. Adeline will bring you guys to school and bring you back here to pack anything you need when you are staying at her house.” I told them both,  
“Can you at least bring back some cool souvenirs?” Sam Jr. asked,  
“I’ll do my best. Just make sure to be good for Adeline,okay?” I looked to them both,  
“Only if Sam doesn’t ruin my date.” Avery spoke as she looked at Sam Jr. and he rolled his eyes.  
“I doubt he will, do you guys want to watch a movie before I go back?” I asked them,  
“Can we watch one of the Indiana Jones movies?” Sam Jr. asked me,  
“Anything you guys want.” I smiled at them before continuing to eat. I still felt bad that I was lying to them but while I was in Italy I would get them souvenirs and hoped they wouldn’t find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! Originally I wasn't going to delve a whole lot into Alex telling the kids but I figured splitting the chapters would work out for the better. :D


	3. -Reunion-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope those who are reading this are enjoying it and once again if Sullivan and company aren't too out of character. If you have any critiques please comment as I always try to find ways to improve my stories. Also bold and italics are when they are talking over the comm (includes over the radio in future chapters)

            I had arrived at the hotel where Sully and I were staying at. I looked at the dress he bought me on my hotel bed. “Dammit, Sully.” I cursed before I put the dress on,  
            “Really?” I looked to him as I came out of the room with it on. It was a maroon long formal gown with embellished straps that have left my back and sides bare that you could see the rib tattoo I had.  
            “You look beautiful, Alex. Stop worrying.” He waved his hand, “Are you ready to go?” He asked me  
            “As ready as I’ll ever be.” I sighed as I followed behind him, “So where did you find this dress?” I asked him,  
            “Saw it online and figured you haven’t worn something like this in a long time.” He shrugged as he led me to his car. Sully briefed me on what we had to do, let Nathan in, and steal the cross and get out. It seemed easy enough as Sully knew the people who organized the auction and he could schmooze our way in. On the drive over we talked about Avery and Sam Jr as he hadn’t seen the two in a long time. When we were let in Sully led me to a room upstairs that we would be able to let Nate in. I looked down as I saw Avery’s cross being brought out of storage from the upstairs balcony.  
“We have a problem.” I pointed to the cross,  
“Well that changes our plan.” Sully spoke before he lit a cigar as I turned the lights on and off for a minute. I started to fidget and pace as I was starting to get anxious.  
  
            “I suppose Nate told you since your all antsy.” Sully spoke,  
            “Tell me what?” I asked as I was suspicious of what Sully was talking about,  
            “Oh so he didn’t…well I told him that he should tell you what you’re getting into but he figured you wouldn’t come.” Sullivan started to explain,  
“Sully, you’re making me a lot more nervous than I should be.” I told him before he took a deep breath in, “Sam’s alive and his life is on the line so we must find Avery’s treasure.” Sully revealed. I looked at him in shock. Sam alive? That couldn’t be possible. Nate said that he saw Sam die while escaping the prison.  
            “You’re lying.” I looked at him,  
            “I’m afraid I’m not.” Sully shrugged. I took a deep breath,  
“What kind of trouble is he in?” I looked to Sully,  
“As much as I’d like to tell you, that’s something you should ask him.” Sullivan told me before I started to pace worriedly,  
            “I told our kids that he’s dead. How am I going to explain that? Or the fact that he has a son and a daughter?” I questioned.  
            “It’s been fifteen years since I saw him too.” Sully told me,  
            “But you weren’t in love with him. I tried so hard to get over him Sully…” I confessed as I felt like I was going to cry,  
            “You’ll figure it out, Alex. Just focus on the job for now.” He told me. I nodded before I heard talking outside the window. I looked to see Nate and Sam taking off their jumpsuits and fixing their tuxes. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Nate climbed in the window first,  
            “Sully?” Nate questioned as he looked at him sitting in the couch in the room.  
            “Know what I love about partying with a bunch of crooks?” He asked Nate,  
            “What’s that?” Nate asked before Sully turned on the light,  
            “Nobody cares if you smoke indoors.” He told him before laughing. I smiled before looking to Sam as he entered through the window. I bit my lip as I wanted to cry and my heart pounded as Sam still looked so good. Out of instinct I made sure my dress looked perfect before he met my gaze.  
            “Alexandria.” He spoke softly as he walked over to me,  
            “Hi Sam.” I greeted him before I looked down at my feet trying to hold back my tears. I was happy that he was alive but I was angry that he didn’t find a way to tell me that he was alive.  I took a deep breath in to calm myself since we still had a job to do. When I looked up at him I noticed the bit of a tattoo sticking out on his neck. I brought up my hand to fix his collar but I pulled it down a bit to see that it was of a small flock of blue birds, “Got some ink?” I asked him before fixing his collar,  
            “Yeah I figured it suit me.” He grabbed my hand gently, “I see you did too.” He pointed out as he moved to the side to read it. “And tho she be but little, she is fierce.” He read aloud, “Shakespeare, right?” He asked as I nodded. Sully cleared his throat to grab our attention, “Not to break up this reunion but we have a problem.” He motioned for us to follow him, “Take a look.” Sully said as we were now overlooking the hall,  
            “That’s Avery’s cross.” Nate stated,  
            “They brought it out of storage just before you guys got here.” Sully told them,  
            “They changed the lot order.” Sam said thinking aloud.  
            “Take a whole pile of cash to make that happen.” Sully spoke,  
            “All right…well how long before they start the bidding?” Nate asked  
            “Ten, fifteen minutes tops.” I looked over to Nate before looking at the cross again  
            “Well there has to be a way to get it.” Nate said  
            “There is just the small matter of a few hundred eyewitnesses down there.” I turned around and told Nate.  
            “Okay, okay but we just need a diversion.” Nate said  
“Like?” Sully asked  
“Like, uhm…” Nate spoke as he was thinking. I moved away from the group for a few seconds to figure out if there was some sort of way we could get close to the cross. I looked to see a waiter and thought that it would be a great way to get near it undetected. I walked back over to the men,  
            “We can get close enough to that cross if one of us dresses up as a waiter.” I looked to the three,  
            “That will work.” Nate said, “I’ll get to the breaker room.” He spoke  
            “And I’ll be the waiter?” Sam asked,  
            “I guess even though you’re the second best pick pocket.” I looked at him,  
“And you’re the best? I taught you how to pick pocket.” Sam pointed out  
            “Let’s go then.” Sully spoke as he led the way. I walked with Nate,  
            “You’re not mad at me, are you?” Nate asked me,  
            “Kind of but someday I’ll get over it.” I sighed before I saw Sam standing in the doorway to a balcony outside.  
            “I’ll catch up.” I told Nate before Sam grabbed my hand,  
            “There are so many things I want to say right now.” He looked down at me as he caressed my cheek with his hand. I leaned into his hand as I had longed for his touch for a long time. I grabbed his hand,  
            “We have a lot to talk about but this isn’t the time. The sooner we get this job done, the sooner we talk.” I told him before leaving to meet up with Sully and Nate. If I could talk to Sam now I would because I had so many questions for him. Sam followed shortly after I left him but I headed to the bar first for a glass of white wine. If I was going to get through this job I need something to calm my nerves. I made my way over to the basement door as they were all there waiting.

  
            “Drinking on the job?” Sam eyed my drink,  
            “Technically I’m Sully’s plus one so that means I can drink.” I smirked before taking another sip. He chuckled before Nate tried the door to only see that it was locked.  
            “Well now what? Can we pick it?” Sam whispered  
            “No it’s electronic.” Nate pointed out,  
            “Well, I guess we’re going to have to find another way in.” Sully spoke before the lock beeped. I stood away from the door and Sam had decided to stand next to me as someone was coming out and we had to look inconspicuous. He placed a hand on the small of my back and looked down at me,  
            “I just want you to know one thing.” He whispered as I took a sip of my wine, “I missed you.” He told me. I looked up at him as I had missed him too but now was hardly the time to show my emotions. I looked away from him at the waiter that exited the basement and the waiter looked at all of us.  
            “Keycard, back left pocket.” I told them as I needed to change the subject and get back to the job at hand.  
            “I’m on it.” Nate said,  
            “Oh woah, woah, you sure you want to do that? I mean there’s a lot of eyes out here.” Sam asked his brother  
            “I think I can handle a simple lift.” Nate looked to his brother as he patted his shoulder. I walked over to Sully, as I watched Nate secure the keycard. He came over and opened the door before Sully all gave us earpieces. I went over and stood with Sully, before someone from Sully’s past came up and talked to us. Apparently, that was Nadine Ross and she owned an army for hire. If she was here, then that meant things weren’t good. As they were catching up over old times I excused myself to go back to the bar for another glass of wine. When I returned Rafe was there and Nadine was standing next to him.

  
            “I didn’t know you were here Alexandria. It’s been a while.” Rafe said to me,  
            “Well, Sully called me up and asked me if I wanted to go on a little vacation. How could I refuse Italy?” I smiled as I looked to the two, “Are you two an item? How cute.” I commented on the relationship before the announcer told us that the next auction would be starting soon.  
            “Well, I know when I’m a third wheel. You kids have fun tonight.” Sully told them before Rafe grabbed his elbow.  
            “Hold on Sully. How did you find out about it?” Rafe asked him threateningly,  
            “It? Now what ‘it’ is that, Rafe? Nadine, I think your partner here has had too many Bloody Marys--” Sullivan was cut off as Rafe knocked his drink out of his hand. Now we had the attention of the entire floor,  
            “Cut the bullshit, old man. Now I don’t know how you scammed your way and Alex’s way in here. But if you think…about bidding on Avery’s cross, I can tell you exactly how you’re going to leave. In a god damn body-“ Rafe threatened Sullivan as he poked his chest  
            “Rafe!” Nadine cut him off before he got too far He chucked as he started to dust Sully off, “Well. You get my point.” Rafe spoke,  
            “Lovely seeing you both.” Sully said before he left. I followed, “Jackass.” I muttered under my breath.  
            “I don’t think I realized how much of an asshole he was when we worked together.” I looked over to Sully,  
            _**“I think you were too distracted to notice.”**_ Sam spoke and my face started to heat up,  
            “I beg to differ.” I took a sip of my wine as I looked to Sam who was across the room in  a waiter uniform and had a smug look on his face. The auction had started and we hadn’t heard from Nate until a few minutes later,  
            “God dam it, kid, where the hell’ve you been?” Sully asked,  
            _ **“** ** _I_ made it. Had a few close calls, but—“**_  
            “Yeah, well if you’re gonna cut the power. Now would be a good time.” Sully cut Nate off,  
           _**“All right, well, I’m gonna need a minute before I can reach the panel.”**_  
“We don’t have a minute, Rafe’s about to walk out of here with your cross.” Sully spoke  
_**“Wait. What? Rafe? Rafe is here?”**_ Nate asked  
“Yes, Rafe is here. And as of right now, he has the highest bid.” I told him,  
_**“Well, outbid him.”**_  
“With what? I don’t have that kind of scratch.” Sully asked  
_**“Sully, we’re stealing it, remember?”**_ Nate reminded him  
“What if he calls my bluff?” Sully asked  
_**“He won’t.”**_ Nate reassured him.  
“We have ninety thousand, do I hear any more bids?” the auctioneer asked  
_**“Guys, if we do not get this cross, I am as good as dead.**_ ” Sam spoke. I looked over to where he was standing worried and confused as this was the only thing I heard about him being in trouble.  “Yeah, well I end up with the highest bid, we’re all dead.” Sully spoke  
_**“Sully, I need you to buy me more time.”**_ Nate spoke  
“Since we don’t have any more bids…”  
_**“Trust me.”**_ Nate spoke  
“Going once…going twice.”  
“Screw it.” Sully spoke before lifting up the paddle,  
“Bene! We have one hundred thousand euros in the room. Thank you. Do we have any other bids?” The auctioneer spoke. I looked over to Rafe as he turned and looked at Sully. I waved to him as he lifted his paddle,  
“We now have one hundred ten thousand euros in the room.”  
“In for a penny, in for a pound.” Sully spoke before raising his paddle again  
“That brings our bid up to one hundred twenty euros.”  
_**“Don’t worry you’ll be out of there in no time.”**_ Nate reassured Sully  
“I better be.” Sully told him. I watched Rafe as he lifted his paddle then followed by Sully. I was nervous but also amused by the thought that Rafe was getting angry.  
_**“Hey man…Starting to sweat bullets here.”**_ Sam told Nate  
“Yeah just gimme a sec.” Nate spoke as they continued to go back and forth at bidding.  
_**“Alright boys and girl—I’m at the switch. You ready?”**_ Nate asked  
_**“As I’ll ever be. Victor?”**_ Sam asked  
“Just a sec.” He spoke, I turned and looked to him as he lifted his paddle,  
“The gentleman’s bid: two hundred thousand euros.” The auctioneer spoke,  
“Five hundred thousand! Let’s get this show on the road here.” Rafe lifted his paddle as he seemed irritated  
“Uh… thank you. We have five hundred thousand euros in the room. Does the gentleman wish to bid again?” She asked as she looked over to Sully. Sully gestured to Rafe that he had won,  
“Had me worried there for a minute, Victor. Thought I might have to kill you!” He spoke before the crowd started to laugh,  
“Okay. Let’s ruin this asshole’s evening.” Sullivan spoke,  
“We are going once..Going twice… Then I shall sell it for five hundred thousand—“ The auctioneer was cut off by Nate pulling the power. Sullivan and I had slipped out to get to his car and wait for the boys to get in. It was certainly difficult as other people had the exact same idea as us. When we had reached the car Sullivan spoke to Nate,  
“Alright, we’re at the car. Where the hell are you guys?” He asked,  
_**“Ah, just met your friend Nadine Ross, She’s lovely.”**_  
“Yeah? Well, it’s total chaos out here. They’re trying to keep it contained, but everybody’s freaking out. I don’t wanna rush you, but…hurry the hell up!” Sully told Nate as I had gotten into the passenger side.  
_**“Nathan, where are you?”**_ Sam came through on the com,  
_**“Good question. You?”**_ Nate asked  
_**“By the ballroom. Look for this round sign thing, it’s on the way.”**_ I heard Sam say before I took out my earpiece. I didn’t want to hear the rest of it as I wanted to concentrate on getting out of here and figuring out where to start when I was supposed to talk to Sam. I looked over to Sully as he was talking to the boys before he looked to me, “You should put on your seatbelt. It’s gonna be a bumpy ride.” Sully turned to me as he started driving. I held on to the door as Sully sped through the side of the estate and crashed into the hedge. On the other side there was a full on gun fight between the guards and the Drakes. The two of them made it into the backseat safely and I had ducked out of instinct.  
“Hang on!” Sully spoke before speeding his way to a gate and crashing through it for us to escape. I sighed in relief as we were far from the estate but I was still curious about why Sam’s life was on the line.

“What kind of trouble are you in Sam?” I asked him as I turned slightly to look at him,  
“You guys didn’t tell her?” He asked Sullivan and Nate.  
“It’s not my place to tell her what you got yourself into.” Sullivan told him, and Nate kept quiet,  
“I was cellmates with Hector Alcazar for a year and I escaped with him.” Sam started, “If I don’t find Avery’s treasure in three months then I’m as good as dead.” Sam told me. I turned to face forward as I shook my head. Of course, the only reason he escaped was because a drug lord had helped him escape in return for a cut of the treasure. I stayed silent for the rest of the ride, whether it was awkward or not I wasn’t paying attention. I was a whirlwind of emotions when we reached the hotel as I didn’t know whether to be furious, joyful or dejected. Here was the man that I was in love with fifteen years ago, alive but now with his life on the line. I was dreading our talk (whenever that would happen) as I wasn’t sure if I was going to yell at him or cry. I honestly just wanted to talk to Adeline about the entire ordeal as she was the one who consoled me all those years that I thought he was dead. I crossed my arms as I entered Sullivan’s hotel room before taking a seat between Nathan and Sully to see what was hidden in the Saint Dismas cross.


	4. -The Talk-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no smut! I had planned on writing it but it takes me forever to right it and then I second guess myself. I'll eventually reedit this chapter with this one but for now there is none :/

On the table was Saint Dismas’s cross and a bottle of scotch. I had declined any scotch as I just wanted to get the cross open and go talk to my sister.  
            “Okay.” He spoke as he grabbed it and brought it to the edge of the table, “I hope I don’t go to hell for this.” He joked before taking a hammer to the end of it. He looked into it, “Shit.” He cursed,  
“What?” Nate asked him,  
“It’s empty.” He looked to us, disappointed.  
“What?” Nate asked before Sam shook the cross so a rolled up piece of parchment came out.  
“You’re such an asshole.” Nate said  
“He’s your brother.” Sullivan spoke. I sat there with my arms on the table intrigued at what was on the piece of parchment.  
“Well that seems to be a good sign.” I spoke as I nodded towards the insignia,  
“That’s Avery’s insignia.” Sam told us before rolling it out. There was a cross with crossing swords and a skull in cross bones. Around it seemed to be script, “’Hodie mecum eris in Paradiso’” Sam read it,  
“Today you will join me in Paradise.” Nate translated,  
“It’s what Jesus said to Saint Dismas on the Cross, but…” Sam looked to Nate, “Right.” Nate spoke before he looked back down at the paper. “What about these numbers, what do they mean?” Sam asked as he turned the paper so Nate and I could look at it.  
“Some kind of code? Or a phone number?” Sully joked, I smiled  
“They’re dates.” I pointed out before turning the paper towards Sam, “1659.” I spoke as I covered the over four,  
“That’s the year Avery was born.” Sam spoke  
“1699.” I pointed to the last for digits while covering the first four,  
“Lemme guess, the year he died?” Sullivan asked,  
“By most accounts, yeah, but…That means we have date of birth, date of death and ‘Paradise’. Which means we’re looking for Avery’s grave.” Sam spoke,  
“At Saint Dismas’ Cathedral.” Nate spoke before he stood up to grab his journal,  
“Wait a second, hasn’t Rafe been scouring that site for ages already?” Sullivan asked  
“Yeah, the cathedral.” Nate spoke, “You see these symbols? These are found on old Scottish gravestones. Right?” He asked before opening a map, “The layout of this place is really unusual. Here is the cathedral.” He pointed to the location on the map, “But the graveyard…is way over here.” Nate pointed to the other location,  
“Rafe’s been focusing on the wrong area.” Sam realized,  
“Exactly.”  
“We’re going to Scotland.” Sam looked to the three of us,  
“All right, all right. Wait—wait up. You do realize that Rafe knows you’re coming?” Sully pointed out  
“Yeah but we’ll deal with that when we get there.” Nate spoke and I rolled my eyes at him,  
“Rafe would love nothing more than for you two to show up.” I stated, “And he has Nadine and her whole army to back him up.” I added  
“Yeah, but he doesn’t have this. The biggest pirate treasure of all time is within our grasp.” Nate argued,  
“I thought this was about saving Sam.” Sully spoke. I sat back and watched Sullivan and Nate go back and forth. Until Elena had come up and Nate hadn’t told her. I opened my mouth to give him my two cents but he shot me a look that read ‘you’re doing the same exact thing’. I stood up as I needed to leave the room and get out of this conversation.

“I’m going to make a call then go to bed. I have an early flight in the morning.” I excused myself before Sam could question me about my flight. When I entered my room I took off my heels then I dialed my sister’s number. As I was waiting for her to pick up I grabbed a wine bottle out of the mini fridge.  
            “About time you called! I was starting to get worried. How did it go?” Adeline asked as I walked out to the balcony to talk to her just in case Sam decided to enter the room.  
            “Please tell me you are sitting down and away from the kids.” I asked her  
            “Yeah, what’s up?” She asked me  
            “Sam’s alive.” I revealed  
            “No.Fucking.Way. Your lying.” She spoke as she sounded shocked,  
            “I’m not. I had the same reaction and apparently, his life is on the line.” I started to pace  
            “Holy shit. What did he get himself into?” She asked,  
             “Hector Alcazar apparently wants him to find the treasure for his cut or he’s dead.” I told her as it was unbelievable.  
“He’s in deep shit. Are you going to tell him about the kids?” She questioned  
            “Eventually…I just don’t know how to tell him or the kids. I thought he was dead all this time and I’m afraid the kids will hate me.” I confessed to her,  
            “They won’t hate you. They love you and I’m sure they will understand. So did you get whatever you needed to get?” Adeline asked as she changed the subject,  
            “Yeah and the clue is leading them to Scotland. I’m taking the next plane home.” I answered her,  
            “Why don’t you go with them and help save Sam? I mean I can watch the kids for a few a little while longer and I’m sure you don’t want to lose him again.” Adeline spoke,  
            “I-I can’t. I missed Avery’s first date tonight and I don’t know what to feel Addy. He just pops back into my life after all this time? You know how hard it was to try to get over him.” I started to pace again and took a gulp from the wine bottle.  
            “She will have plenty of more dates, don’t worry about that. I know you’re still in love with him. Go find Avery’s treasure and save Sam. It could turn into a great romance novel.” She suggested, “Talk to Avery and Sam about extending the trip. They just got back from the movies a while ago and have been waiting to hear from you.” She told me before calling the kids, “It’s on speaker.” She stated,  
            “Hey guys, how was the movie?” I asked them,  
            “It was really good!” Avery exclaimed,  
            “It was alright.” Sam spoke,  
            “We’ll have to watch it when it’s on amazon. How was your date?” I asked Avery  
            “He asked me out on another one. I was wondering if it would be okay to go to that indoor mini gold place with him?” She asked,  
            “Only if your brother goes again. I know that sucks but I can’t be there.” I told her,  
            “Fine, I’ll have one of my friends go too.” She sighed,  
            “When are you coming home?” Sam asked,  
            “That’s the thing...I don’t think I’ll be coming home soon. I have to be out here for a few more days. Is that okay with you guys?” I asked them unsure,  
            “Of course! Just don’t forget to get us something really cool!” Avery exclaimed,  
            “Are you guys sure? Because I can be on the next plane home instantly.” I told them,  
            “Mom, you’ve looked after us all of our lives. It’s okay if you have to take a couple of more weeks to finish the job.” Sam told me,  
            “Are you guys sure? I don’t want you guys to think I’m a bad mom.” I told them,  
            “You’re the best mom ever! Do you think we could go to Peru on our vacation?” Avery asked  
            “Maybe, I think I could take you guys somewhere better.” I told them both,  
            “Really?” Avery asked,  
            “Of course.” I smiled,  
            “So if your extending the trip can you fly us out there?” Sam asked,  
            “No Sam.” I told him,  
            “No what?” I heard Sam say from inside my hotel room. I turned around with my eyes wide. Shit.  
            “Nothing. I’ll be able to talk in a minute.” I put my hand over the phone so the kids couldn’t hear. Sam nodded before I closed the balcony doors. “I’ll try to plan the next vacation as soon as I get some free time.” I told them both, “I’m going to head to bed soon. I love you both.” I told them both,  
            “Goodnight mom!” The both of them said to me before Adeline got back on the phone,  
            “I hope your talk goes well with him.” Adeline spoke  
            “Hopefully, he just heard me say no to Sam. I can’t go in gently about the kids now.” I shook my head as I looked back at Sam who was checking me out. We made eye contact for a minute before I turned around and started to pace again. Why did he have to look so sexy standing there?  
            “Everything will be alright. Just be careful okay?” Adeline spoke,  
            “I promise you.” I told her, “Goodnight Addy.” I said goodbye on the phone to her. I took another gulp of wine before entering the room. I looked at him as I put the bottle of wine and my phone on a side table. It was silent for a few moments between us,  
            “I’d never thought that I would see your face again.” I told him, “I think your dead for fifteen fucking years and then you are suddenly alive?” I shook my head as I broke his gaze.  
            “I would have contacted you if I had a way to but they wanted to see me rot in there.” He spoke, “I thought about you every damn day. You and Nate is what kept me going to get out of there.” He told me as he walked towards me,  
            “Well clearly you weren’t thinking about me when you made a deal with a fucking drug lord.” I snapped,  
“I didn’t make a deal with him. I was threatened to find it and if I don’t I’m dead.” He stopped walking towards me and stood there,  
“So? You still weren’t thinking about my feelings about this.” I shook my head, “If there is no treasure then you’re dead and all of this is for nothing.” I threw up my hands, “I can’t go through that again. You broke my heart the day I heard you died and _I’m_ not going through that again.” I shook my head as I was angry and starting to cry,  
            “Well it looks like you found a replacement with whoever you were talking to on the phone.” He looked to me clearly jealous  
            “No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get over you. And I tried so fucking hard.” My voice cracked before I moved past him to sit on the bed as tears were running down my face. I put my face in my hands,  
            “Then who was on the phone?” He asked me as he came over to me and knelt in front of me,  
            “Our son and a daughter.” I cried into my hands before he moved them away,  
“What?” He asked as my hands muffled my answer,  
“I was talking to our son and daughter.” I answered him  
            “How? I knew you wanted to be careful and everything.” He looked at to me,  
            “It was the night we got really drunk and took a chance. Remember?” I asked him, He chuckled,  
            “I remember that. I think that was the best sex we ever had.” He reminisced as he sat down next to me, “Babygirl, I’m sorry for breaking your heart.” Sam spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around me. “I understand if you don’t come with us.” He added. I looked up at him as I wiped away my tears and the whatever makeup was running down my face, “It’s not that simple…” I started, “If I go home now and I know your life is on the line, I’ll feel guilty. It will take me another fifteen years to get over you again.” I told him. I bit my bottom lip, “Adeline said she could watch the kids for a couple of more weeks if I go with you guys to find the treasure and save your ass.” I told him as he kissed my temple.  
            “And you’re sure you want to come with us?” He asked  
            “Who else is going to save your ass?” I asked him making a light joke. I hugged him as I didn’t want to let go if this was all some sort of dream. It seemed too good to be true but at the same time, I believed that it happened this way to make me into a stronger person. We sat there like that for a few minutes in silence as I needed time to calm down.

“Do they know anything about me?” He asked breaking the silence  
            “Just that we met when we were young and you died before I found out I was pregnant. It hurt too much to talk about you.” I told him  
            “So you didn’t tell them that their father was alive rotting in a jail cell in Panama for fifteen years?” He asked,  
            “I don’t think a phone conversation is the right time to tell them that. They don’t know anything about Avery’s treasure.” I told him,  
            “Well now I guess you’re going to have to tell them about your wild past.” He laughed,  
            “And you’re going to tell them with me.” I looked to him. I took in every detail of his face as it had been so long since he was this close to me. I brought my hand up to his cheek,  
“I love you.” I told him before he tucked a strand of my sandy brown hair behind my ear,  
“I love you too.” He smiled at me, “Let me make you feel better.” He spoke before he bit his lower lip. I knew that look oh so well. Whenever Sam bit his lower lip I knew that he wanted to fuck (I mean he was always in the mood but that look just turned me on). He ran his hand through my hair before kissing me slowly. He pulled away for a second and dug his hand into his pocket,  
            “If you’re looking for condom, don’t bother.” I said to him  
“Are you sure?” He asked me,  
            “It’s been fifteen years, Sam. I want you to cum inside me.” I looked at him as pulled off my dress.  
            “You’re so fucking hot.” He spoke before getting on top of me and kissing me again.

 

**

Our clothes were in a pile on the floor as we laid in bed naked. I originally was going to hang my dress rather than throw it on the ground but I wanted Sam so badly that the dress could wait. I looked at his bullet scars and started to trace my fingers over them,  
“You like them?” He asked me,  
“They’re kinda sexy.” I told him  
            “So what did you name our kids?” He asked  
            “Avery Rose and Samuel Elias Jr.” I told him. He smiled to himself,  
            “So you named our daughter after Henry Avery?” He asked me,  
            “I did but she doesn’t know that.” I told him. I got out of bed to grab my phone to show him pictures of our kids. “Look.” I told him as got back into bed and crawled into his arms. He looked confounded by my smartphone and touched the screen causing it to go to the next picture. I chuckled,  
            “Sam looks just like you.” I pointed,  
            “Avery looks like you.” He pointed out, I sighed as I looked at the picture, “They’re growing up so fast. She just went on her first date last night and she’s going on another one soon.” I looked to him,  
            “And you let her go by herself?” he asked me,  
            “I’m not stupid. I sent her brother to go watch the movie too. Sam is going on the next date.” I told him,  
            “Looks like we’re going to have him over for dinner and find out what his intentions are.” Sam down at me,  
            “I already have that planned. As soon as I get home I’m going to invite him over for dinner.” I put my phone on the end table by the bed and turned onto my stomach to rest my head on his shoulder and my chest on his. I closed my eyes as I had missed him very much and I was glad that he was alive.  
            “I should have looked for your body, Sam. If I had I would have known, you were alive...” I started,  
            “Babygirl, it’s okay. I’m out now that’s all that matters.” He directed my face to look at him,  
            “But if I looked you wouldn’t have your life on the line.” I told him,  
            “But it will all be okay in the end. We will find the treasure and pay off my debt. Don’t worry.” He told me before kissing me.  
            “And you’re okay with me having your kids?” I asked him,  
            “I don’t think I’d have it any other way.” He started to trace his hand up and down my back, “But I’m afraid that I won’t be a good dad to them. I mean my dad dropped Nate and I off at the orphanage.” He told me,  
“You’ll be a great dad. I’m sure of it.” I reassured him, “You know it’s kinda scary how much are they are like you and me.” I told him,  
            “Oh yeah?” He asked,  
            “One time when they were ten, Avery tried to distract me with singing so Sam could get into my dresser drawer that I keep locked. It has that picture of You, Nate, Sully and I, and the picture of you and I. Along with some other trinkets.” I explained to him, “And I figure something was up because it’s too quiet upstairs as Sam is usually doing something so I go to inspect and I see that he somehow stole the key.” I started laughing, “He looks at me and he knows he’s caught so he gives me the key and rats on his sister for being a part of it.” I told him, he started laughing,  
            “What did you do?” Sam asked,  
            “No t.v. or internet for three days. They weren’t happy and they tried to negotiate with me about seeing what was in the drawer if they did something special.” I told him, “I really wish you were there to raise them with me. They turned into great kids.” I started to draw circles on his chest, “They even stand up for each other in school and at home.” I smiled as I missed Avery and Sam.  
            “It sounds like you did a great job raising them.” He told me I looked up at him  
“Yeah but when the two of them fight, it’s a handful.” I smirked,  
“I can’t wait for that.” He rolled his eyes jokingly. I climbed on top of him and looked at him,  
            “You’re handling their fights from now on. You need to make up for lost time.” I poked his chest. He laughed as he grabbed my hand, “How about we handle them together?” He suggested as I leaned down and kissed him,  
            “I’ll think about it. For right now let’s go for another round.” I said between kisses, he wrapped his arms around me,  
            “I love you.” He told me, I pulled away just enough to look at him,  
            “I love you too.” I smiled.

 


	5. -The Grave of Henry Avery-

When I woke up Sam held me in his arms and his face was nuzzled into the nape of my neck. I crawled out of his arms to take a quick shower and to get ready for the day. After looking through my phone to put on a song I chose, Faithfully by Journey. I considered this our song as it was playing the night Sam told me I was more than a warm body to him. I had gotten dressed in a grey green and black long sleeve fleece baseball shirt, jeans and some sort of boots that I could climb in. I had packed a jacket as well but I was warm in the long sleeve shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam roll over but knowing him he was still asleep. I smiled before hearing a knock on the door. I opened it to see Nate with a bag of luggage,  
“Is everything alright?” He asked me,  
“For the most part. I still can’t believe he’s alive.” I shook my head,  
“Does he know about the kids?” He asked me,  
“He does. I still have to figure out how to tell them about their dad was alive and in jail this whole time.” I scratched my head, “I’m sorry if you could hear me yelling last night.” I apologized  
“Don’t worry about it.” He waved his hand, “I’m glad that you two are working things out. I was joking with Sully on betting on who would win.” He joked,  
“Who did you bet on?” I asked him,  
“Well we couldn’t really bet since we both wanted to put our money on you.” He laughed,  
“You didn’t have any faith in me, little brother?” Sam asked as he had on his button up and boxers,  
“I’ve been to the gym with Alex a few times and I know well enough to not mess with her.” Nate put up his hands. I laughed,  
“Well you’re lucky this time. Next time don’t lie to me.” I told Nate before he scratched the back of his head, “I’ll let you write about all of this when it’s over.” Nate smiled “Anyway I just wanted to drop this off. Sullivan and I will be waiting in the lobby.” Nate added before handing me the luggage,  
“I’ll see you two in a few.” I smiled before closing the door. I turned and handed him his bag,  
“Go get dressed sleeping beauty.” I moved past him to pack my suitcase,  
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping beauty?” He asked,  
“Not in this case. _I_ was up before you.” I smiled as I tried to pack my dress and shoes only to be distracted by Sam’s lips and roaming hands.  
“Sam! We need to go.” I giggled before I pulled away, “We have a job to do.” I looked at him   
“You know fifteen years ago you would have agreed to a quickie.” Sam spoke,  
“Fifteen years ago you didn’t have your life on the line.” I quipped before grabbing my luggage and phone. I went over to the door and stood by it as I waited for him to get dressed. When he finished, I opened the door and he brushed his fingers against mine before grabbing my hand,  
“So what do you know about Avery’s date?” He asked me,  
“His name is Jonah and he’s in her creative writing class and history elective. He’s also a junior.” I told him,  
“You let her go out with a junior?” He asked me,  
“What? Am I supposed to say no?” I looked at him, “I sent her brother with her and I have to give her some sort of trust. If I don’t then she’ll do things behind my back and I don’t want that. I want her to come to me about those sorts of things.” I explained to him. He nodded his head as I knew I was right, “At least he’s not a senior.” I added.  
  
            When we reached the lobby Sullivan and Nate were sitting down.  
“Any later and you’re going to miss your flight.” Sully tole me,  
“I’m not going home. Adeline is going to watch Avery and Sam for a few more days. You need someone else to watch you guys’ back.” I smirked,  
“Glad to have you aboard, kid.” Sullivan patted my back, “Let’s get going. That treasure isn’t going to find itself.” Sullivan spoke before he led us to his plane and we all got aboard. I sat next to Sam as Nate was telling him stories of when he babysat some of the kids.

“I have a good story. We all still laugh about this.” I started, “I decided to have Christmas dinner over my house the year Elena and Nate started dating and the kids were seven at the time. They were anxious to open the presents everyone had gotten for them so I let them rip them open and Nate got them nerf guns so they set them up. Nate plays with the kids while Adeline and I get desert prepared.” I started to smile, “And as Adeline is bringing the cake to the table, Sam misses Nate and the dart goes right into the cake. Adeline ends up dropping the cake from being startled and it goes all over the floor.” I laughed, “I grounded the kids for a week as Adeline wasn’t pleased because she worked really hard on that cake but we all laugh about it now.” I laughed.  
“Yeah and Adeline yelled at me. I don’t think I’ve seen your sister that angry.” Nate spoke,  
“Well you did kind of ruin her cake, kid.” Sullivan spoke, “We’re here.” Sullivan spoke. I got up and stretched before sending the kids a quick text. I sent Adeline a separate one telling her we were in Scotland and I was leaving my phone on the plane.  
“You coming with us?” I asked Sullivan,  
“I think I’ll sit this one out.” He looked up to me,  
“Well if the kids call could you just send them a text telling them I’ll call them in a bit?” I asked him,  
“You still haven’t told the kids?” He asked,  
“A phone conversation isn’t the best time to tell them.” I scratched the back of my head, “I plan on doing it as soon as I get back home, unless I have no choice but to tell them.” I explained to him,  
“You might need this.” Sullivan handed me a gun,  
“Thanks.” I thanked him,  
“Just don’t get too scraped up, kid.” He smiled before I took a deep breath and turned to the Drakes. I was apprehensive about going with them to Henry Avery’s grave as I wasn’t sure I could keep up with the parkour brothers. I mean I went to the gym on a regular basis but I was afraid that they would help me have to climb some things. I put on my jacket before we jumped out of the plan and onto the cliff.

 

I looked off into the distance at the cathedral as I stood next to Nate. I brought my eyes over to the map of the grounds,  
“Well, Rafe’s really going all in, isn’t he?” Sam asked  
“Well, they’re all concentrated around the cathedral, so that’s good…because we are going to have that graveyard all to ourselves.” Nate spoke as he got out his binoculars and looked over to the dormitories. I held out my hand for the map as I wanted to study it while Nate talked to Sully on the walkie. Once he was finished we were on our way to the dormitories,  
“A Scottish cathedral. Strange place to bury your treasure, no?” Sam questioned,  
“Not really. I mean, by the time Avery would’ve sailed here, the place was already abandoned.” I informed Sam,  
“I guess that’s true. Plus, with the massive bounty on his head… it’d be a good place to hide.” Sam spoke as we were walking, “So…uh…what happened between you two and Rafe?” Sam asked us both,  
“We couldn’t deal with him…and I’m pretty sure he’d had enough of us. I was still coming to grips with your, uh…’death,’ as was Alex and with his frustration from not finding the treasure…Well, I’m pretty sure he was ready to kill me by the time I bailed.” Nate spoke,  
“I left shortly before Nate did. I only stayed so long to support Nate but I couldn’t take it anymore…” I trailed off. I knew it was nobody’s fault for what happened but I put the blame on Rafe as he got on my nerves way back then. I looked to Sam as he looked back and me and frowned. I took in a deep breath before giving him a small smile, “But I guess it made me into the person I am today.” I tilted my head and looked at him.  
“Ha. Imagine what he’d want to do to you now.” He spoke as I walked past him,  
“Yeah. Trying not to.” Nate spoke, “Sam, listen. He’s ruthless. I mean even more so than when we teamed up with him. I mean, I’ve heard stories.” Nate warned Sam  
“Trust me, me too. All the more reason I don’t feel bad about any of this.” Sam told Nate before I found another way down that required sliding across to a different cliff and using a grapple to lower us down.  
            “What the hell is all this?” Nate asked as I was looking at the map on the blue boxes,  
            “It’s excavation equipment.” Sam told him,  
            “And its Shoreline’s. Great.” I put a hand on my hip as I pointed to a blue barrel with the name on it.  
            “I thought they were just by the cathedral.” Sam spoke,  
            “Look, they’re here!” A mercenary yelled,  
            “Oh, shit, get down!” Sam yelled as we all ducked before the men started shooting at us.  
            I pulled out the gun Sully gave me before rolling behind another crate. I looked up a bit to see where the mercenaries were located. Quickly, I aimed at one and shot him in the shoulder. Nate ended up taking the one I shot out before we cleared the area.

 

**

            I was glad that we had finally reached the cemetery as we were hopefully done climbing and shooting at mercs for now. I hadn’t been in situations like this in a long time so I wasn’t used to it.  
            “You doing alright, Babygirl?” Sam asked,  
            “I’ll be fine. I just hope we don’t have to do anymore climbing.” I waved my hand at Sam as I followed Nate,  
            “Welcome to the Saint Dismas dormitory…alleged final resting place of one Henry Avery.” Nate spoke,  
            “Let’s go find that grave.” Sam chuckled before moving over to a gravestone, “Hey, Nathan, Alex. Check it out. This one’s got a pair of cutlasses.” Sam spoke. I jogged over to him as Nate was examining it,  
“The dates aren’t right.” He stated before pulling out the scroll, I peeked over his shoulder and studied carefully,  
            “Well… one down and… a hell of a lot to go.” Sam spoke,  
            “I’m sure I’ll find it before you two.” I smirked as I was confident,  
            “May I remind you that I am an expert in finding lost cities and treasure.” Nathan looked to me,  
            “And you also destroyed them.” I raised my eyebrows before picking a direction and going in it. I heard Sam chuckled and Nate say something back to him. I inspected a few of the tombstones before I saw one that looked exactly like the picture. I wiped the snow off of it to see the right years inscribed with the name, _Benjamin Bridgeman_.  
            “Nate, Sam. I think I found it.” I called before they came over to me, “The swords match.” I pointed out before whipping the snow off of it, “And the year.” I added,  
            “Benjamin Bridgeman.” Nate spoke  
            “That’s Avery’s alias.” Sam laughed,  
            “Something is odd about this skull though. It’s like it doesn’t belong to the stone.”Nate spoke as he put his hand on it.  
            “Well yeah, what’s odd about it is… that’s not Avery’s sigil.” Sam spoke,  
            “Yeah…I mean , the skull should be facing—“  
            “Sideways.” We all spoke in unison before Nate turned the skull, which opened a hidden passage.  
            “I’d hate to say I told you so…but I told you so.” I looked to Nate before dropping down into the passageway. I was excited that after all these years we would finally find what brought us together fifteen years ago.  
            “Yeah…yeah.” Nate spoke and I could tell he was rolling his eyes. The stairs led down to a crypt,  
            “A crypt hidden behind a secret door?” Sam asked,  
            “I assume the secret door was added afterwards.” Nate told him  
            “To hide his loot.” Sam spoke,  
            “Hopefully.” I looked to him before going further into it. I stopped before to see St. Dismas, Jesus and Gestas against a wall with cylinders beneath them.  
“Avery sure had a thing for Saint Dismas, huh?” Nate asked as I started to walk to the other side of the wall,  
“Well, Avery fancied himself a ‘good thief’ right? Only plundered and murdered the non-British heathen.” Sam spoke  
“Guess that;s what passed for ‘good’ back then.” Nate laughed,  
“Good enough.” I replied as Nate joined me on the other side and noticed the lamp,  
 “Hey, smokey—I need your lighter over here.” Nate called to Sam,  
“You know, that hurts my feelings.” Sam spoke as he came over to light it,  
“Not as much as it hurts your lungs.” I retorted,  
“Thank you, Father Duffy.” He spoke before it lit up the other two walls and light was coming out of the circles.  
“The light is coming out the other side of the wall.” I noticed before running to the other side saw holes in the circles below the statues. Quickly realizing it was a puzzle to open the door we worked together to open it. The lights made the pattern of the constellation, Libra. Nate twisted the button on the door and it opened revealing a window,  
“Open sesame.” Sam spoke  
“Wrong treasure.” Nate corrected him.  
“Shush.” Sam spoke before we looked outside the window, “Nice view. No treasure though.” Sam spoke before I noticed the three crosses and a cave.  
“You see those three crosses?” I asked the two as I pointed to the window, “Right below one is a cave. It looks like Avery’s trying to tell us where to go next.” I told the two.  
“There’s one problem though. Going back that way means we have to go back toward the cathedral.” Nate told me,  
“And back towards Rafe.” Sam spoke,  
“Just fucking wonderful.” I sighed before walking back out to see more Shoreline assholes and we had to go past them so we could continue on our way.


	6. -Those Who Prove Worthy-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also I apologize as I am sick and it took me a while to figure out dialogue and such.

I looked to Sam and Nate as we reached the cave after doing more climbing and dealing with more Shoreline assholes. It was starting to snow and I was not a happy camper. I wasn’t a huge fan of snow but when the kids were little I would go out and play with them.  
**_“Kid, storm’s picking up. How’s it looking?”_** Sully asked as he came in through the radio.  
“We’re about to head into the cave.” Nate told him,  
**_“The cave?”_** Sully asked  
“Yeah…might lose contact for a bit. Don’t get too worried.” Nate reassured Sully,  
**_“All right, I’ll keep the porch light on for ya.”_** Sully spoke  
“All right. Call you soon.” Nate spoke. I rubbed my arms as I was started to get cold because of the stupid storm.  
“We made it. It’s quite the detour.” Sam laughed,  
“Let’s go see what Avery left for us.” Nate spoke,  
“Yes please.” I pleaded as I slowly made my way to the cave. Sam started to rub my arms for me as we were walking into the cave,  
“You doing okay?” He asked,  
“Just peachy.” I replied irritated,  
“Getting cold feet, Alex?” Nate teased,  
“Nate, have I ever told you that you aren’t funny?” I replied to him,  
“All the time.” He gave me a goofy smile as we continued to go deeper into the cave. We had to shimmy our way through two walls to reveal statues and stairs.  
“Creepy Dismas statues, check.” Sam observed,  
“Carved stairs, check.” Nate followed,  
“I think it’s safe to say we’re in a pirate cave.” Sam spoke.

 

            We made our way down the stairs to a door with a hole besides it. Nate reached his hand in it,  
            “A little slimy. There’s a handle in here or something.” Nate commented.  
            “Well…give it a pull.” Sam spoke,  
            “It could be a trap, Sam.” I turned at looked at him,  
            “What? His hand is already in there. What’s the…what’s the worst that can happen?” Sam asked  
            “Uh, I lose my hand?” Nate told him,  
            “So we’ll get you a nice hook.” He spoke, “Give it a pull.” Sam added,  
            “Nice hook.” Nate muttered. I looked over to Sam and crossed my hands,  
            “Really Sam?” I looked to him as Nate pulled the switch and the door opened,  
            “Alex, it’s fine. I still have my hand.” Nate pulled out his hand and showed me before wiping it on Sam’s jacket.  
            “Really?” Sam asked as I followed Nate into the next room. I went over to the sign that was hanging,  
            “For those who prove worthy, Paradise awaits. To those who prove false, behold your grim fate.” I read aloud,  
            “Yeah, well I guess Avery was a better pirate than a poet.” Sam spoke,  
            “It’s not Avery’s.” I spoke,  
            “What do you mean?” Sam asked as Nate had stood beside me,  
            “Look.” Nate shone the flashlight,  
            “It’s the Rhode Island Pirate.” Sam stated,  
            “Thomas Tew.” Nate spoke,  
            “Yeah. But it can’t be him. I mean, this is clearly his sigil, but Tew died attacking the same treasure fleet as Avery.” Sam explained,  
            “Yeah, well at least that’s what the stories tell us.” Nate spoke as he started looking around the room,  
            “If this really is Tew’s mark…then that means he’s involved in all of this…how?” Sam questioned before the cave rumbled,  
            “That’s a damn good question.” Nate spoke before writing something down in his journal. I started to walk to the open doorway but Sam stopped me,  
            “Are you having second thoughts?” He asked as he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes,  
            “Kind of…” I trailed off, “I wasn’t prepared to be shot at by an army or having to climb so much in the cold. Also you let your brother risk his hand to pull a stupid switch.” I sighed,  
            “Not that I’m listening or anything but my hand is fine.” Nate interjected, I turned and looked at him,  
            “What if Rafe and Nadine find us? We can’t exactly escape from a whole fucking army.” I pointed out,  
            “They’re not going to find us, Babygirl-“  
            “But what if they do, Sam? And if they find out about Avery and Sam….I don’t even want to think about what they would do.” I cut him off,  
“Alexandria, if you want to go then I’m not going to force you to stay.” Sam took his hands off me, “But I need to find Avery’s treasure.” He told me before turning his back to me,  
“Samuel, I understand that you may need this treasure but knowing that we’re going up Rafe Adler scares the shit out of me. We all know about what he is capable of and I don’t want to lose you all over again. I blamed Rafe for your death as a way to cope and I kind of still do.” I crossed my arms and glared at him even though he couldn’t see it. I watched the back of his head for a few minutes before he turned around,  
“Babygirl…” His face softened, “I know that and I don’t want to lose you either. I want us to finish what we started.” He spoke as he walked towards me and kissed my forehead,  
“And we’ll be a family?” I asked him  
“Of course.” He smiled before I kissed him on the lips,  
“As much as I like to stay and watch you two talk things out, we should keep moving.” Nate spoke up  
“You’re right. Sorry.” I smiled sheepishly.  
“Don’t be. I’m just glad that I didn’t have to intervene.” He smiled before we started walking further into the cave. We came to an old rickety bridge I looked between the two,  
“Well this looks safe until one of you end up breaking it.” I spoke as I stared at the bridge,  
“You helped break the last bridge.” Sam remarked.  
“That was all you, Sam Break.” I laughed,  
“That was a terrible joke.” Sam laughed before Nate jumped on it and it creaked for a second as he stood still.  
“It’s okay, it’s holding! Come on.” Nate called as he crossed. I jumped over the gap and followed Nate before Sam crossed,  
“These bridges are clearly not built to code.” Sam spoke  
“Sure they are. The pirate code.” Nate turned and looked to the two of us,  
“Not bad.” Sam laughed,  
“Still not funny.” I looked to Nate before continuing deeper in the cave.

There was another puzzle dealing with crosses and we had solved it unlike the person who tried to before. I was amazed by the puzzles as they were so elaborate. There was a lot more climbing and Nate and Sam listened to Nadine and Rafe’s conversation through a crack in the stone. They made me wait before I could climb to the other side. After the broken test we reached a room with a decorated cross on one scale and a pile of coins on the other. I grabbed Sam’s wrist,  
“Don’t.” I chided,  
“Why not?” He asked  
“Look, it’s probably the most valuable thing we’ve seen in this cave. It’s another test.” I spoke as I let go of his wrist.  
“Greed.” Sam spoke,  
“Or lack thereof.” Nate spoke as we all looked at the scale, “It’s—It’s gotta be the coins.” Nate spoke,  
“Are we sure about this?” Sam asked,  
“I’m sure.” I looked to him before gesturing to the scale as there was an explosion from above, “You do the honors pretty boy.” I spoke before he went to grab one,  
“Just one now.” Nate spoke,  
“I may be good looking but I’m not stupid.” He remarked as he closed his eyes, “Please don’t be a trap.” He pleaded before taking one that activated a map of Madagascar. I looked down in amazement,  
            “You recognize the shape?” Nate asked  
            “It’s Madagascar.” Sam answered him,  
            “Look at the star right here.” I pointed,  
            “That’s King’s Bay.” Sam spoke,  
            “Yes it is.” Nate confirmed. I looked to Sam as he sighed and flipped the coin,  
            “Son of a bitch.” He muttered, “You were right Alex, he’s screwing with us.” Sam spoke,  
            “What are you talking about?” Nate asked,  
            “Avery. He’s screwing with us. This was supposed to be it. So where’s the goddamned treasure, huh? I mean, King’s Bay? Great. But what’s next? North Pole? Outer Space?” Sam looked at us as he was irritated,  
            “Well, they certainly didn’t have the technology to go into space.” I pointed out sarcastically. Sam gave me a glare before looking to his brother, “Nathan?”  
            “’For those who prove worthy…Paradise awaits.’” He spoke as he pointed down to the map, “He—He was recruiting.” Nate spoke at a sudden realization. I looked at him and thought about it for a moment. It would make sense but why would he be recruiting?  
            “Recruiting for what?” Sam asked before there was a huge explosion that knocked us to the floor. I looked to see Nadine and a few of her men come through the blast.  
            “Ah crap.” Nathan muttered as we got up,  
            “You lady and gentlemen are very, very noisy. Guns on the floor. Slowly” She demanded. We threw our guns down as she walked towards Nate but kept her distance,  
            “I still owe you from last time.” She told Nate,  
            “Throwing me out a window didn’t do it for you?” Nate asked before she turned her back and got out her radio,  
            “Rafe. Rafe, come in.” She spoke  
            **_“I’m at the graveyard. Nadine, they were here.”_** I looked between the two brother and to Nadine as she turned to look at us,  
            “Yeah, I’m looking at them right now.” She spoke into the radio,  
            **_“What? Where are you?”_**  
            “Come back to the Cathedral.” She spoke,  
            **_“I’m on my way. And for God’s sake don’t shoot them yet.”_** I looked over to Sam and Nate, worried.  
            “Might want to hurry, then.” Nadine spoke as she made her way back to us, “King’s Bay.” She spoke as she pointed down to the star,  
            “Yeah but uh where in King’s Bay? You’ll need that cross over there to figure it out. But there’re only three people that can tell you how to use it.” Sam pointed to the cross.  
            “Let me guess…you three.” She deadpanned  
            “Well, you wanna leave it to Rafe, you’re gonna be waiting a long time.” Nate told her  
            “Sorry, boys. I’m not here to negotiate. Bring me the crucifix.” Nadine ordered one of her men  
            “It’s not a crucifix.” I corrected her as I followed Sam and Nate’s lead of slowly backing away,  
            “What?” She asked  
            “Well, technically a crucifx refers to a cross that…You know what…never mind” I spoke before Nadine realized what we were doing  
            “Don’t touch it!” She yelled as the guy lifted it. The entire floor collapsed as Nadine barely made it to the edge,  
            “Shoot them!” She ordered as Sam, Nate and I made our way to cover. Men were shooting at us, we didn’t have any guns and the cathedral was starting to collapse. I stayed closed to Sam as the entire place was coming down and we didn’t have any guns. Nate ended up falling and Sam got us guns to cover him climbing back up. When we reached outside I was relieved that we hopefully would be on Sully’s plane soon.

 ** _“God damn it, Nate. I can hear the fireworks from here. What the hell’s going on?”_** Sullivan came through the radio,  
            “Long story; short version is get us the hell out of here!” Nate spoke,  
            **_“Yeah, I figured. Hold tight, be there soon as I can!”_** Sullivan replied before a bullet grazed my shoulder.  
            “Fuck!” I exclaimed as I went to cover and clutched my shoulder as it hurt a bit,  
            “You okay, Babygirl?” Sam called,  
            “Yeah! Bullet grazed my shoulder. I really liked this shirt too.” I called as we continued shooting. We made our way to the edge of the cathedral to the point that we needed to head down to reach the water. Of course, we had to run and shoot while we made our way down. I groaned internally as we had to swim in the water to get to Sully’s plane. Sam helped me climb into the plane. My teeth were chattering and I couldn’t undress fast enough. Nate was turned around on one side of the plane while Sam and I were on the other. I bandaged the small wound before I changed into jeans and a black and white flannel. I turned to see Sam in a long sleeve blue shirt, “I like this.” I touched it before I put my wet hair up. Sam sat down and held out his arms for me to sit on his lap. I sat down as I rested my head against his shoulder,  
            “Now that we’re safe, I told you so.” I looked to the two, “Alex two and Drake brothers zero.” I smirked  
            “I think you should lose a point for that terrible joke.” Sam wrapped his arms around me,  
            “Here.” Nate smiled as he handed me a blanket. I draped it over my shoulders as I was still cold.  
            “That was a close one, huh?” Nate spoke,  
            “They shot up my goddamned plane, Nate!” Sully told him  
            “We’re fine thanks.” Sam spoke,  
            “How soon can you get us to Madagascar?” Nate asked Sully  
            “No treasure, then.” Sully stated,  
            “Not yet.” Nate looked out the window, I got up and moved to the chair opposite Sam. He started to fish something out of his pocket,  
            “I don’t know what you’re talking about? Look—We’re rich!” Sam exclaimed as he held out the coin and Sully took it,  
            “Jesus…Suppose it’s a start. And you think the rest is in Madagascar?” Sully asked as he examined the coin,  
            “Well, there was a chamber back there with a giant map of Madagascar on the floor, so…Yeah it’s probably there.” Nate spoke as he took the coin,  
            “This is beginning to smell a whole lot like wild goose, kid.” Sullivan stated,  
            “Look, the treasure was never in Scotland, okay?” Nate spoke but I looked at Sam as he got up,  
            “Then what was the point of all that, huh? Of the Saint Dismas cross?” Sam asked Nate,  
            “Look. It’s like I said, I think Avery was recruiting people. The cross was an invitation. The caves were just some sort of…initiation.” Nate explained.  
“Oh, so we all passed, huh? Congrats, Victor. We get eye patched and parrots now.” Sam told Victor sarcastically,  
            “I don’t get it. Why the hell would they go to all that bother just to weed people out?” Victor asked,  
            “To protect himself. Look, Avery was the most wanted man in the world at that time. He had to enlist people that he could trust in order to keep their treasure secret” Nate answered  
            “Woah, what do you mean, ‘their’ treasure?” I asked Nate as I got up and Sam came up behind me before sitting and pulling me onto his lap,  
            “Just—think about this. Thomas Tew was a successful pirate in his own right. What would he possibly stand to gain from joining Avery? I think Avery sent out crosses only to the other wealthy pirates like himself. What if they pooled and hid all their treasure together?” Nate looked to us as he told us his thought.  
            “That would make the Gunsway haul look like chump change.” Sam realized,  
            “Exactly.” Nate confirmed,  
            “Holy shit.” I breathed  
            “So where exactly in Madagascar are we going?” Sully asked,  
            “King’s Bay. It was an old pirate haven back in Avery’s time.” I told Sully,  
            “I know it well… It’s a big place. Anything more specific?” Sullivan asked,  
            “Well, that map chamber completely caved in, so, you know.” Sam told Sullivan before Nate started laughing, “What are you laughing about?” Sam asked,  
            “Probably another shitty joke.” I quipped,  
            “It’s not a joke.” Nate looked to me, “The people who survived the caves… the recruits. What’s the one thing they would’ve left with?” Nate asked before tossing the coin back to Sam and I. I caught it and looked at it as Sam put his head on my shoulder,  
            “There’s a volcano on this.” I stated,  
            “Huh…and there’s a volcano near King’s Bay. Which means we need to get a move on.” Sullivan spoke. I got comfortable in Sam’s lap as it would be a while before we reached Madagascar.


	7. -They're Good Kids-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy another blip into the kid's personalities! Next chapter, more action and fondling St. Dismas! :D

        When we reached Madagascar I put on a Journey’s shirt instead of the flannel as it was warmer there. When we reached the hotel to drop off our things I took that as an opportunity to make a quick phone call. I grabbed my bag and fished out headphones so Sam could hear me talk to the kids. “Here.” I handed it to him, “Put that in your ear.” I told him before dialing Addeline’s number.  
“So you guys patched things up? How was Scotland?” Adeline asked,  
“No treasure and for the most part. We’re in Madagascar now.” I told her,  
“Technology has definitely come a long way.” Sam looked to me,  
“You have fifteen years’ worth of catching up.” Adeline laughed, “It’s nice to know your alive, Sam.” She told him,  
“Thanks Adeline. I just wanna say thank you for taking care of Alex and helping her with Avery and Sam.” Sam thanked her,  
“Your welcome. Just don’t break her heart again, okay?” Adeline asked him,  
“I promise.” He looked down at me and smiled,  
“So what the hell are you doing in Madagascar? And are you going to tell the kids that Sam is alive?” Adeline asked,              
“Nate thinks that Avery was recruiting people and this was the place he led him to. And no. That is not a phone conversation, unless I have no choice.” I told her, “I just wanted him to listen in. Are they still up?” I asked her,  
“They didn’t want to go to bed without talking to you. Also, I saw Elena today and she was asking how the trip was influencing your novel.” Adeline spoke, “She said she would text you or something. Anyway, I’ll call the kids and put it on speaker.” Adeline told me. I bit my lip as I didn’t tell Nate what I would be telling the kids the same lie and that could seem suspicious.  
“Hey kids! How was your day?” I asked them,  
“Jonah asked me to do duet with him to that song I showed you.” Avery told me  
“Closer, right?” I asked her,            
   “Yeah! He’s going to bring his guitar with him over Aunt Adeline’s tomorrow so we can start practicing. I just hope Toby, Sam or Justine doesn’t interrupt us.” She sighed,  
“And your Aunt is okay with this?” I asked her as I looked to Sam,  
“Yeah. She thought it would be okay since you started dating at my age.” She spoke,  
“That’s true.” I sighed, “Sam, how was your day?” I asked him,  
“It was alright. Are you okay down there? One of the guys in my class said it’s monsoon season down there and the weather is getting bad.” Sam Jr. spoke  
“I’m fine, Sam. Work has been postponed and I’m safe in my hotel room. The only good thing about the weather as I get to work on my novel and do some reading.” I lied to them.  
“Good but are you sure I can’t make up some lie?” He asked,  
“Yes. I know your Uncle has been on amazing adventures but the reality is that I write books and like you said ‘dig up trash’.” I told him, “But one man’s trash is another man’s treasure.” I added,  
“I know.” He sighed, “Do you think I could ask Grandpa some questions for a school project I’m doing? When we are finished learning about the sixteen hundreds we have to talk about a topic we didn’t cover and I chose to talk about pirates.” Sam Jr told me,  
“You can and I can help you too. Your grandfather taught me everything I know.” I told him and I looked up to Sam who looked excited,  
“Will you be home in time to help?” He asked,  
“I’m sure of it. Talk to your grandfather first and then I’ll fill in any missing pieces. I’ll make sure you get an A.” I told him  
“You’re the best mom!” He exclaimed,  
“So you won’t be coming home anytime soon?” Avery asked,  
“I don’t think so. I’m going to try my best to help get this job done. I miss you two so much.” I told them,  
“We miss you too.” They both said,  
“Now both of you get some rest. It’s a school night. I love you both.” I told them,  
“Love you too!” They both said.  
  
It was silent for a few more minutes before Adeline spoke, “So what do you think about your kids?” Adeline asked,  
“I can’t believe our son is doing a project on pirates.” Sam told her, “And our daughter is going learn a song with the guy she likes... Please tell me you’re going to watch them.” Sam spoke,  
“I’ll be in the next room cooking, Sam.” She reassured him, “Alex, do you want me to take pictures of the two?” Adeline asked,  
“Addy, you know how creepy that sounds?” I asked her, “I know but I figured you would want to see the two together.” She told me,  
“If it scares off the kid, I’m for it.” Sam spoke,  
“Creepy pictures it is! Since you’re not around I have to embarrass her a little anyway.” Adeline spoke as I laughed,  
“Just one picture, and maybe a video that I can hear her sing but that’s it.” I told her as Sam wrapped his arms around me,  
“You have my word. I’ll let you two go. Enjoy Madagascar.” She said before I hung up and took the headphones. I looked up at Sam as he had a smug look on his face.  
“So Avery likes singing?” Sam asked me,  
“You sure hear her. She has a beautiful voice.” I shook my head, “And Sam is so smart. He always loves going out with his Grandfather and hearing his stories.” I rested my head on his chest before feeling my phone buzz. I pulled away and looked at my phone to see Elena texted me,

 **‘I hope everything is okay on the Malaysia job as it’s monsoon season. I told Adeline I would take the kids out to dinner sometime.’** I chewed my bottom lip while figuring out what to text back. **‘I’m doing okay. Work was postponed and I’m just sitting and working on my novel in the hotel room. And thank you! I’m sure they would love to see you. I’ll text you later about the book when I’m finished with the outline for the first few chapters. :)** **’** I slipped my phone back in my pocket before heading towards the door.

Sam grabbed my hand so I would look at him,  
“Yes?” I asked him,  
“I’m sorry for not bein-“  
“It’s okay. I did my best trying to be both parents and if I knew you were alive then I would probably get myself in jail trying to bust you out.” I hugged him as I laughed, “They’re good kids and for one thing I do know they will adore you. It may be a bit awkward at first but they will see how amazing you are.” I reassured him before there was a knock on our door. “Let’s go find that treasure.” I smirked before heading outside to follow Sullivan and Nate to a guy with a 4x4. Nate had insisted on getting one with a winch and that was the one we ended up with ( I made a bet with him that we would use the winch). While Sullivan was bargaining, I bought a reliable disposable camera that seemed waterproof as I didn’t want to risk using my phone. I sat in the back next to Sam while Sully’s GPS lead us to where we needed to go. We ended up stopping as Sullivan lost service and I had as well. I got out of the jeep to stretch my legs as Sullivan tried to find a signal.            
   “What’re the satellites saying, Victor?” Sam asked as he flipped the coin,            
   “Right now, not a goddam thing. I lost the signal.” Sullivan spoke as he held up his phone,             
  “Hey, y’know what never loses its signal?” Nate held up a piece of folded paper, “Paper.” He spoke before laying it out on the hood of the jeep. “All right, this route right here should take us straight to the volcano. Might get a little bumpy though.” Nate spoke as he pointed to the map.  
“Let’s get this show on the road.” Sam spoke as we all got back into the jeep. We were heading to the watchtower that was right on the volcano.

 

**

When we came out to the second tower I got out with Nate and Sam to look at it.              
“It’s in pretty good shape for something several hundred years old.” Sam spoke,         
      “Yeah. They’re definitely ruins from Avery’s era.” Nate spoke. Sam helped me climb up into the tower. I studied the symbol in the middle of the floor.        
       “That’s Christopher Condent’s sigil. Captain of the Fiery Dragon. He operated out of Madagascar around Avery’s time.” I pointed out, “Maybe he was recruiting pirate captains to be his lookouts?” I furrowed my brows before looking up at Nate and Sam, “That doesn’t make any sense.” I shook my head, “  
No it doesn’t.” Nate agreed,  
“Well, maybe each captain was responsible for a tower…along with providing the men for it?” Sam asked,  
“You have a point.” I pointed to Sam before I exited the tower to watch what Nate was doing. He went over to the tree and looked at it before going down to the jeep. I smiled before looking down at Sully,  
“Looks like you owe me money!” I called as Sam and I were waiting at the top of the hill.  
“For somebody who doesn’t like to gamble you sure like to take bets!” Sullivan laughed,  
“What can I say, I like to prove you guys wrong.” I shrugged as the jeep came up over the hill. I hopped back in the jeep before we continued our way. We came to a beautiful view and I stood up in the jeep,  
“Feast your eyes lady and gentlemen.” Sam spoke before he stood up next to me and wrapped his arm around me,  
“Wow.” Nate spoke,  
“Spectacular.” Sully followed,  
“Breathtaking.” I took in the view.  
“Just imagine…you’ve come here, a well-to-do pirate, far away from your oppressive government…” Sam spoke as he sat back down. I followed as Sullivan started to speak, “Poor, oppressed pirates. All they wanted to do was murder and pillage in peace.” Sullivan laughed,  
“No, no. They wanted to live as free men.” Sam told him,  
“Well…if you’re gonna pick a place to run away from society, you would do a lot worse than here.” Nate added. We continued driving before Sullivan told us to stop after an explosion.  
  
“What do we got?” Sam asked as Nate pulled out binoculars,  
“Military guys poking around.” Nate answered,  
“Let me guess, Nadine’s guys?” I asked, “  
Yep.” Nate answered me  
“Son of a bitch.” Sam cursed,  
“Looks like they found an old colony outpost.” Nate spoke as he handed Sullivan the binoculars,  
“But the wrong one, right?” Sully asked  
“That’s the good news.” Nate spoke,  
“That means there’s bad news?” Sully asked  
“The only route to the volcano is straight through them.” Nate told us  
“Well shit, we do have the drop on them.” Sullivan stated the benefit of this situation.  
“What’s the play here, Nathan?” Sam asked “Just follow my lead.” Nate looked back at Sam. Sam sat back and grabbed my hand as Nate found a good place to park the jeep. Sullivan, Sam and I followed him into the tall grass. I took out one or two of the guys in the tall grass as they were heavy. Nate and Sam took out most of the men before one of them noticed us and we had to shoot the rest of them to continue. I grabbed one of their guns as Nate threw a grenade at a wooden door.  
“Look. Another sigil…” Nate pointed out,  
“Huh. Adam Baldridge. He ran King’s Bay for a while. He was a trader, slaver…general scoundrel.” Sam spoke “Look at you.” Nate spoke, “Yeah…prison…lot of books.” He spoke, “Looks like Sam is the new pirate expert, Alex.” Nate teased me,  
“Sam is like the third best pirate expert in my heart.” I smirked as I was teasing,  
“How am I third?” He asked me  
“Well my father is the first and I’m the second.” I looked over to him,  
“You shouldn’t even count.” He laughed,  
“Well I do because I know myself better than anyone else.” I shrugged as I turned around to start walking out to feel Sam’s arms wrap around me,  
“I think I know you pretty well.” He huskily whispered before kissing my neck,  
“Can’t you guys wait until you get back to your room?” Nate asked,  
“Sorry.” I smiled sheepishly to the youngest Drake before turning around to Sam, “You can show me later.” I whispered before leaving the room.

Sullivan drove the jeep to us before moving back into the passenger’s side so we could cross the bridge. Nate started to drive on it before it collapsed halfway,  
“Ah crap!” He exclaimed as we fell. My body flew up from my seat by an inch before we landed.  
“Jesus, these pirates really need to work on their infrastructure.” Sully stated,  
“Now how do we get out of here?” Sam asked,  
“What about using the winch on the beams?” I asked,  
“Great idea.” Nate spoke before tying the winch around one of the beams and getting back in to pull it down. Once they both were down we continued on our way to see more shoreline.  
“More shoreline.” Sam pointed out,  
“Yeah. They’re definitely going all in, aren’t they?” Nate asked  
“And getting awful close to that volcano.” Sully added  
“I was thinking the same damn thing. What if they found the treasure already?” Sam asked  
“Well, look, they’re searching every inch of this place. If they’re found it already, they wouldn’t be searching.” Nate reassured him,  
“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.” Sam agreed,  
“Hey Sam. If you don’t mind me asking, how’d you pass the time in prison?” Sully asked  
“Ah, y’know…reading, mostly. There was this one guard, saw me as a charity case, I guess. He'd check out books from the library for me.” Sam answered,  
“So what’d you read?” Sullivan asked  
“History, especially everything related to Avery and other pirates…just in case, you know.” Sam spoke,  
“There was this one author who had some theories about Avery and his treasure. Along with the theory of Blackbeard not being violent. It was interesting.” Sam then turned to me, “I actually had the guard try to look for books with your name but he couldn't find any.” Sam told me,  
“Well, at the time my first adventure romance novel didn’t really take off until the second one came out. The book you just described was actually written by me. I used a pen name not to confuse my writers and incase historians didn’t like it.” I told him  
“I can see why. Some of the things you wrote were going against other historians.” Sam agreed,  
“We have plenty of time to talk about me. What else did you do in jail?” I asked him,  
“Well besides books…push ups…smoking trying to stay out of fights-“ He stopped as Nate was about to pass a well, “Hey is that a well?” Sam asked before Nate stopped, “Well, well, well.” He laughed. I quietly laughed at how corny it was, “Do you get it? Because it’s a well?” He asked,  
“Sully, he stole your joke.” Nate spoke as he got out of the car and down into the well. Nate came back up once to grab to winch and Sullivan got into the driver’s seat to pull whatever he attached it to.  
“So?” I asked Nate as he reappeared,  
“Nothing major. I’ll show ya back at the hotel.” Nate told me,  
“Sorry, you were saying?” He asked Sam as he continued driving,  
“Um… oh, right…trying to stay out of fights between rival gangs…Just a whole lot of thinking. That’s pretty much it.” Sam told us, “Sam, if you had a guard doing you favors…why didn’t you use him to get word to us?” Nate asked. I turned to look at him as I was interested in his answer too,

“Oh, I tried. I asked him to mail a letter – to your P.O. box.” Sam looked in between Nate and I,  
“I never got it.” Nate told him, “That would be because the warden saw it. I got busted up pretty bad and never saw that guard again.” Sam told us,  
“Jesus.” Sully spoke,  
“I got my own back when the warden decided to room me with Alcazar. That didn’t turn out how he expected.” Sam added  
“You know come to think of it, I actually dealt with Alcazar a few decades ago.” Sully told Sam  
“No shit? How are you still alive?” Sam asked Sullivan  
“Ah, it was before he was as dangerous as he is now.” Sullivan spoke, “You know what smoke means.” Sullivan spoke as he gestured to it.  
“More shoreline.” I stated before I prepared myself for more shooting and dodging.


	8. -The Twelve Towers-

            We had the upper hand once again so we took the mercenaries out as quietly as possible until one of them noticed us. We had to take out the rest (there was only a few) before we could continue on our way. After we came around a very narrow and steep cliff we came upon some sort of landmark. “Check it out boys and girl.” Nate spoke before he stopped the jeep,   
“What is it?” Sam asked  
“A landmark of some sort.” I shrugged as I got out and carefully went up the stairs and stood on the left side. Sam joined me and put his arm around me as we looked at the view.  
“Holy shit. You can probably see all of King’s Bay from up here.” Sam spoke, “Yeah. Hey look, there’s the city…” Sully pointed out,   
“And there’s the river valley…” Sam pointed to it. Sam turned around as Nate was finished writing in his journal. I continued to face out to look at the view.   
“Well, wouldja look at this.” Sam looked over to his brother,  
“Quite the view.” Nate told him,  
“I just keep waiting to wake up and find myself in solitary or something. It’s all some kind of dream.” Sam told Nate,  
“Sam…”   
“No, no, no guilt trip. I’m just…let’s go find this thing.” Sam stopped Nate   
“You bet.” Nate spoke. I wrapped my arm around him as I looked at him,  
“You know, if things worked out the way they wanted to I hoped that Madagascar would be one of the places we would travel to.” I told him and he smiled,  
“Even with shoreline?” He smirked,   
“No.” I laughed,  
“I forgot how stressful and worrisome treasure hunting was when you have competition.” I looked up at him.   
“I seem to remember you liked a little danger.” He wiggled his eyebrows,  
“That was when I was young and able to bounce back quickly.” I chuckled as I looked back out at the view. “I almost forgot.” I looked up at Sam before going back to the jeep to grab the camera I bought to take pictures.  
“Why did you buy one of those when you have a phone you can take pictures on?” Sam asked me  
“So I don’t damage my phone or lose it.” I looked over to him before taking a picture of the tower thing and then a picture of Sully and Nate talking. After that I took one of Sam and I, though he fished in my back pocket and grabbed my phone,  
“How do you take pictures?” He asked as he was looking at my screen.   
“My camera app is in that folder.” I pointed out before bringing it up and taking a selfie.   
“If you two are done taking pictures we can continue.” Sullivan spoke before we all got back into the jeep. In a short distance, we came to another tower and we were the first ones there to my surprise. It appeared we had to lower the drawbridge and when Nate started to lower it shoreline showed up. Of course, we were able to take out only a few quietly before there was another gun fight.   
  
“You know, I think you’re still in great shape.” Sam complimented me between gunfire,  
“Now is not the time Sam.” I looked over to him, “But thank you.” I smiled before taking out a guy with a headshot. I moved over to the top of one of the towers for more cover but a mercenary had gotten a hold of me and Nate helped me get out of his grasp before I knocked him out.

            Once all the mercenaries were dealt with we continued past the drawbridge. In the distance, I could see the tower we were heading to and how much of drop it was if we ended up falling. Nate took the winch from the jeep and attached it to the tree at the top of the hill. A rock ended up tumbling and it sent us to hand off the edge of the cliff.   
“Shit!” I cursed as I held on for dear life,   
“Don’t panic! Don’t panic!” Sam exclaimed  
“I am very much panicking here!” Sully exclaimed   
“That cable’s gonna snap--!” Sam exclaimed as Nate was trying to drive up the cliff while the cable was attached,   
“Take that back, Sam.” I looked over to him as I was trying to remain calm in this life or death situation.   
“Hit the gas! Pull us up!”  Sam exclaimed before a rock hit us sending us farther down the cliff side and Nate out of the driver’s seat. Sullivan and Sam grabbed a hold of him and Nate grabbed on to the back of the jeep. I took a deep breath before grabbing the bar above me and climbing into the driver’s seat to get us back to land.   
“You okay, Nate?” I asked as he took my seat,  
“I’ve been better.” He spoke before I put the car in drive. Sam prayed to Hail Mary as I continued to push my foot on the gas pedal.  
“Well, that was fun, right?” Nate asked as we reached solid ground. I quickly got out of the jeep to catch my bearings.  
“Yeah? Well, I’m definitely sharing this one with my shrink.” Sully told Nate  
“Wait, you have a shrink?” Sam asked  
“No…but I will after this.” Sully told Sam.   
“Come on , you guys are over-reacting. Alex and I had the whole thing under control.” Nate spoke as he got out and detached the winch.  
“I just saw my entire life flash before my eyes.” I looked over to Nate as I was still outside of the jeep. “Almost dying definitely puts things into perspective.” I mumbled as I planned on leaving Adeline a message as soon as we got back to the hotel.   
“You going to be alright, kid?” Sullivan asked me  
 “Maybe.” I sighed before climbing back into the jeep.   
“We’re still alive, Babygirl.” Sam put his arm around and rubbed my arm with his hand to calm me, “I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you.” He added.  
  
Nate got back in the driver’s seat and we jumped across the broken bridge to finally reach the tower. We did some scouting around before Nate and Same pushed the door in that lead s down to a room that had a hidden passage in it. I ended up finding powder kegs and suggested that we used it to blow up the wall. Sam picked up the pace after Nate was opening a gate,   
“Hurry up you three!” He called   
“And he’s off.” Sullivan spoke as him and I were walking,  
“Sam wait up!” Nate called as he was walking with us down the stairs, “He seems excited.” Sullivan commented,   
“Like a kid in a candy store.” I added,   
“He’s got a lot riding on this.” Nate looked to the both of us. We continued our way down the long passage before we came into a large chamber. I looked around as I was in awe. I took out the camera and took a few pictures before Sam called us over to where he was.  
“Check this out.” He looked at us as we gathered before some sort of map thing and Saint Dismas.   
“Ah. Saint Dismas we meet again.” Nate spoke as he looked at the statue.   
“So…what do we got?” Sully asked  
“More sigils.” Nate told him,  
“There’s our boy Avery. Thomas Tew. Uhm” Nate pointed to the sigils,   
“That’s Adam Baldrige. That’s uh, Joseph Farrell and that’s Richard Want.” Sam pointed out the others.  
“Pirate Captains.” Nate nudge him   
“All right, so maybe your pirate pool theory wasn’t so ridiculous after all.” Sam told Nate   
“Let’s see, what do you think the trick is here? You gotta push a button, pull something?” Nate asked as he started to touch Saint Dismas,  
“Maybe…maybe one of the arms.” Sam spoke as he joined Nate in fondling poor Saint Dismas. I took a quick picture with my phone as the disposable camera would make noise.   
“Boys. Whenever you’re done fondling poor Saint Dismas, I think you might want to come take a look at this.” Sullivan spoke as he pointed to the map. Nate and Sam started to back up to where Sullivan and I were standing.  
“The trapezoid is obviously the volcano. The crown, that’s King’s Bay.” Sullivan pointed out to them,   
“We’ve got ourselves a map, lady and gentlemen.” He added.   
“Victor, you’re a goddamn genius.” Sam told Sully,   
“You hear that, Nate? Genius” Sully told Nate   
“Yeah, yeah.” Nate waved off as he was studying the map, “Okay, so if we’re here…this tower lines up with Avery’s sigil.” He pointed as he looked to us “Okay, so then the other sigils…”  
“They have to be the towers from Avery’s time.” I looked over to Sam   
“Well…I mean...our treasure’s gotta be in one of them, right?” Sam asked   
“Yeah, but which one? I count twelve towers.” Sullivan spoke,  
“Hey, ah…Victor?” Sam asked  
“Huh?” Sullivan looked over,  
“You didn’t start smoking cigarettes by any chance, did ya?” Sam asked him “Looks like we’re not the first ones here.” Sully observed,  
“Fire in the hole!” A voice came in before there were explosives that caused the ceiling to fall. I took cover before we started taking out more mercenaries.             
  
   Once we took them all out we all went back to the map Sam pulled out a map from a dead merc. There were circles on it as they had figured out the towers as well.   
“So now what?” Sullivan asked,  
“Now what? Now we’re screwed. Okay, because there’s four of us. And there’s God knows how many of them? And they have a head start.” Sam looked to Sullivan.  
“Yeah, but they don’t know which tower to go to yet.” Nate spoke as he walked towards the map,  
“That’s great, Nathan, cause neither do we.” Sam looked to him   
“Yes we do.” Nate spoke, I crossed my arms and went next to him, “Look. It’s a little worn down.” He waved Sam and Sullivan to join us as he had the coin out, “Right there, that’s a match.” Nate compared the coin and one of the sigils.   
“Are you sure? Because I mean it could be this one, too.” Sam pointed to another one   
“Crap.” Nate spoke,   
“But still…two beats the hell out of twelve.” Sullivan stated  
“All right. Alex and I will take this tower. You and Sully, you take that one.” Sam pointed to the trident one,  
“No way. Rafe’s guys are all over these towers by now.” Nate told Sam   
“Exactly. So if we wanna have a chance to catch them, then we’ve gotta spilt up.” Sam told Nate.  
“Actually, I was planning on going back to the hotel to call Adeline and take a nap.” I looked over to Sam,   
“What? We’re in reach of one of the greatest pirate treasures and you want to go and take a nap at the hotel?” Sam asked me,  
“Sam, we almost died today. What I want to do the most right now is call Adeline and leave her a message to play for the kids.” I walked over to him, “If you end up finding the treasure, you can reenact it for me later.” I smirked, he looked over at me, “I just need to recuperate, Sam. If either of you don’t find the treasure at the tower then I’ll join you guys wherever you go next.” I grabbed his hand,   
“Go back and get some sleep. I know we won’t be getting much sleep tonight.” He squeezed my hand as I smiled. We walked back over to Sullivan and Sam, “Damn it.” Nate cursed before we started to head back outside. I was going to ride with Nate and Sullivan as they were going near to hotel and Sam was going in the opposite direction.   
“If you run into any of those Shoreline clowns, you call us, okay?” Nate looked to Sam.  
“Be careful, please.” I looked to Sam before kissing him,  
“You know that he’s going to come back?” Nate spoke as he turned around, I rolled my eyes, “I’ll see you when you get back.” I put my hand to his cheek before giving him one more kiss,  
“See you guys soon.” Sam spoke as I took a step away and drove off.   
“C’mon, Nate. We gotta hurry.” Sullivan spoke before we got back into the jeep.

 

            As soon as Nate and Sully dropped me off I took a shower and went to the laundromat around the corner to wash my clothes. While I was waiting for my clothes to dry I was figuring out how to word my message to the kids. When I went back to my room I texted Adeline to not pick up her phone if she was up.             _“Hey, you’ve reached Adeline, just leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”_   
“Hey Adeline, if you could play this for the kids when they wake up that would be great. Avery, Sam, we have a lot to talk about when I get home. I don’t want to say over the phone and have you guys worry. I’m fine and I’m sorry in advance. I hope you guys won’t be too mad but if you guys are I understand. I love you both and be good. I’ll see you guys in a few days.” I spoke before I ended the message. I took a deep breath before laying my phone on my bedside table and laid down to take a nap.   


            I heard knocking on my door so I took that as the boys were back. When I opened it I saw Sully,          
     “Hey where’s Sam and Nate?” I asked him,          
     “They should be here shortly. No treasure either.” Sullivan told me,      
         “I thought so. Give me a minute to get my shoes on.” I spoke before I put on my sneakers. I joined Sullivan outside to wait for the boys to return. When they did Nate pulled out his notebook as the two of them were talking,   
“See you two made it out okay.” Sullivan spoke   
“Way better than okay. We found Libertalia.” Sam laughed  
“Liber—Liber-what-ia?” Sullivan asked   
“Libertalia was a legendary pirate  
colony….Well it was more of a utopia now that I think of it.” I explained to Sully, “Does this mean Avery was the founder?” I looked to the two as they nodded yes. “Okay. But what about the treasure?” He asked   
“Well, as the story goes, this place provided a safe haven for hundreds…maybe even thousands of pirates. And they shared everything. Property, resources…” Sam explained to Sullivan,   
“Money?” He asked   
“And they kept it all in one common treasury building.” He answered.  
“Okay…so. Where is his… Commie pirate sanctuary?” Sullivan asked  
“Right here. That island. Just northeast of King’s Bay.” Nate pointed to the circled island on his map,  
“And Rafe has a copy of this.” Sullivan told me,  
“Yeah, well, by the time Rafe figures it out…we’ll be well on our way to Libertalia.” Nate told Sully as he opened the door, “Tellin’ ya—that treasure…is as good as ours—ssshit.” Nate stopped dead in his tracks. I did as well as Elena was in Nate’s hotel room looking over the maps and his things. I knew this was not going to be good.


	9. -At Sea-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter down! I’m sorry if Elena is a little too out of character! Also sorry this took so long, I couldn’t get past the hotel scene with Sam and Alex. And I’m sorry if feels a little rushed. I didn’t want you guys to wait any longer. Next chapter is definitely Libertalia! I wanted to post this before opening night for a show I’m involved with. Happy reading! :D

I stood there and looked at Elena as she spoke, “How’s the Malaysia job going, Nate?” She asked him before she turned and looked at him, “Seems like you’re a hair off course.” She told him. I stood in the back as I felt bad for lying to her as well and that Nate never told her. I grabbed Sam’s hand as I watched the fight between the two,  
“Elena, it’s…It’s not what it looks like.” Nate told her  
“Really. Because what it looks like…is that you’re searching for Henry Avery’s buried treasure.” She put the map down and moved over to the bed, “And given the Shoreline soldiers that are all over town…I’d bet you’re not the only ones looking for it.” She picked up the gun and then put it down,  
“All right well I…I guess it’s kinda what it looks like. But, but I can explain.” He started, “Look it’s gonna sound crazy.” He told her,  
“Try me.” Elena looked at him.   
“Well, for starters, um…This is Sam.” He gestured to Sam, “Sam Drake. My brother and the father to Alex’s kids.” He told her  
“Hi.” Sam gave her a small wave. Elena then looked to Sullivan and I,  
“I’m really sorry.” I told her,  
“I’m sorry.” Sullivan told her.  
“I, I thought he had died in a Panamanian jail.” He tried to explain,  
“I need to—“  
“But I was obviously very wrong. He’s been stuck in there for fifteen years and it’s because of me. And he guy who broke him out wants a lot of money. And the only way we can pay off the debt is Avery’s treasure. But that’s the good news, we found it! It’s on an island just off the coast.” Nate explained  
“Okay, just stop. Was there…ever…a Malaysia job?” Elena asked. Nate didn’t say anything before Elena stormed out of the room  
“Okay.” Elena said and Nate followed after her begging her to stop,  
“I don’t get you.” She spoke,  
“Look, I wanted to tell you—“  
“You know what, enough.” Elena snapped.   
“No, I wanted to! But how could I?” Nate asked her. I leaned my head against Sam’s chest as I felt bad for Elena and I was afraid the kids would have the same reaction.  
“I don’t know, just say it?” She asked  
“I had to protect you.” He told her  
“That is bullshit, Nate. You just didn’t have the nerve to face me. Again.” Elena spoke,  
“I knew you would react like this.” He told her,  
“How would you react? You lied to me…for weeks. If you were killed, I…I wouldn’t have even known about it. And now you have a brother? Who are you?” She asked him,  
“Come on. I’m me. C’mon, it’s me. It’s different this time.” Nate spoke  
“Oh my god.” Elena sighed  
“I have to save him. I don’t even care about the treasure.” He told her,  
“The look on your face when you walked into this room…If you’re done lying to me….then you should stop lying to yourself.” She told him, “I got a plane to catch. You do what you have to do.” Elena spoke before she left.   
“Hey…Hey, what are you doing? Go after her.” Sullivan told Nate as he went to the table,  
“We’re not done here.” Nate told him,  
“Well, maybe we should be.” Sullivan spoke  
“What are you saying?” Nate asked Sullivan  
“I’m saying maybe there’s a smarter way to save Sam.” Sully suggested  
“Such as?” Nate asked  
“Such as we give him a new identity. We…we…put him in hiding somewhere. I got contacts—“  
“He’s been in prison for fifteen years – he’s not going into hiding.” Nate shot down Sully’s idea,  
“Fine. Nate you go after your wife. Sully, Sam and I will head off for Libertalia.” I told him  
“Without me? Come on, you’ll get all three of you killed.” Nate told me  
“I’ve been doing this for a helluva long time kid and Alex has been keeping up. We can handle-“   
“Hey, you want to be helpful, Sullivan? Alex?” He looked up at us, “Go keep an eye on her.” He gestured to the door.  
“Whatever you say.” Sullivan spoke. I left with Sullivan to catch Elena. She was sitting on one of the pool deck chairs. 

I frowned as I felt bad for her. I bit my lip as I sat in the chair beside her,   
“I’m really sorry for not telling you.” I told her again,  
“Alex, I know it’s not your fault. I just need time to think.” She shook her head,  
“Why don’t you sleep here and have Sullivan bring you home tomorrow?” I asked her,  
“I don’t know…” She shook her head,  
“It might help. I mean it’s a lot to take in and I would have told you about Sam but Nate and I made this silent agreement thing.” I looked down, “I’ll even buy you your room and whatever room service you want.” I smiled trying to cheer her up.   
“Well the only room service that’s good here is the scotch.” Sullivan told me,   
“Have you told the kids yet?” Elena asked me,  
“No but I left a message for Adeline telling the kids that we need to talk when I get home.” I told her, “Telling them their father is alive is not a phone conversation.” I told her. She nodded,   
“I’ll stay the night but put me in a room away from Nate’s?” She asked me.   
“Of course.” I smiled before I got up and ran into my room quickly to grab my wallet to buy Elena a room.   
“You’re all set. You want me to get you anything else?” I asked her as I handed he the room key.  
“Can you go with them tomorrow and make sure Nate doesn’t get himself killed?” She asked me,  
“Of course. Get some rest, okay?” I smiled before giving her a hug.  
“Goodnight, Alex.” She hugged back,  
“I’ll go keep an eye on her. I’ll see you in the morning.” Sully told me,  
“Thanks Sully. Remind me to give you my things before you go.” I told him before going into my hotel room. I collapsed on the bed and let out a sigh as Sam was showering.   
“Hey, you wanna join?” Sam called from the bathroom,  
“I already took a shower.” I told him  
“Alright then, I’ll be out in a minute.” He called. I turned onto my side while I waited for him to come out of the bathroom. I smiled when he came out in just a towel, “So since we didn’t find the treasure does that mean you’ll be coming with Nate and I?” Sam asked as he laid down on the bed next to me,  
“I was going either way. Elena asked me to go and make sure Nate doesn’t get himself killed.” I told him, “I just feel horrible that I kept this from her. I know it’s not my place but I just feel horrible.” I sighed  
“Hey,” He grabbed my hand, “If you guys have a strong relationship I’m sure she’ll forgive you.” Sam told me  
“I hope so.” I sighed as I squeezed his hand  
“Where else did you want to travel if I didn’t end up in prison?” Sam asked me as he changed the subject,  
“Thailand, China, Japan, India, Budapest, and all of the pirate havens.” I told him,  
“Have you been to any of them?” He asked me,  
“I took the kids to Ireland last year and we traveled to Clew Bay before we left. It was amazing.” I smiled, “I haven’t decided where I want to take them yet. Maybe you can help me.” I told him,  
“Of course.” He spoke before he pulled me closer and kissed me. 

**

I had given my valuables to Sullivan as I didn’t want to bring them with me nor leave them in the hotel unattended. I wore something more suitable for today as the sun wasn’t even up and it was hot. I chose a grey tank top and tan cargo pants and boots suitable for hiking and climbing. Nate had rented a boat from the docks and the three of us were off to Libertalia. Sam was driving the boat as Nate and I were sitting down. I frowned as I knew he was thinking about the fight he had with Elena.   
“Hey, Nathan! Alex!” Sam looked back at us, “Land ho.” He told us. I stood up and went to look out the window besides Nate and Sam. “What do you think abou that, huh?” He asked us as we could see on island in the distance,  
“That’s pretty cool.” He said unenthusiastic.   
“Take the wheel for a second.” Sam told Nate before he went to the back of the boat, “You know, all this running around, surviving by the skin of our teeth…I don’t think we’ve actually taken a moment…to step back and appreciate…just how far we’ve come.” He spoke as he got us all beers.   
“Sic parvis magna.” Sam toasted,  
“Sic parvis magna.” Nate clinked his glass with Sam’s then I clinked mine.   
“Listen little brother…she will get over it. I mean we bring back a treasure like that, anyone would.” Sam told Nate,

“I don’t know. I think maybe I’ve, ah…done this one too many times.” Nate told Sam as Sam took a seat and wrapped his arm around my waist.   
“If I was lied to I would need more than a huge treasure to get over it.” I looked to Sam,   
“I’ll keep that in mind.” He smirked. 

As we reached the islands I was looking at the islands as they were a bit smaller than I expected. Libertalia had to be hidden on one of these islands somewhere.   
“I’ll find us a spot to set ashore.” Nate told us as Sam joined me at the side of the boat,   
“Well, I mean…at least there’s an island, right?” Sam questioned,  
“At least there’s an island.” Nate sighed, “Just keep an eye out for anything man-made.” He told us,  
“Ah-ah…you mean pirate-made.” Sam spoke. I laughed at the lame joke, “So, maybe Libertalia is more of a small beachside shack…” Sam suggested,  
“Maybe it’s a treehouse.” Nate joked,  
“Or maybe Avery spend his entire fortune setting up this treasure hunt….and ran of money to actually build Libertalia.” Sam spoke,  
“Yeah but at least we get an old coin.” I smiled  
“Hey what if he actually ran out of money?” Sam asked seriously,  
“Then the three of us better find a place to hide.” Nate spoke. 

Sam pointed out a tower to Nate that was on one of the islands. Getting into the ocean felt amazing in comparison to the heat. We all got out and made our way up to the top of the tower to find out that we had to follow the arrows on the various islands. Nate agreed to look at the symbol while Sam and I got the boat. We followed the arrows until we came to a gate that lead into a cave. We climbed up and there was this man made opening.  
“Wow, Avery wasn’t much for subtlety or understatement, was he?” Nate asked  
“Well, he had the money. If you’ve got it, flaunt it, right?” Sam asked, “come on, let’s get a closer look.” Sam spoke as he lead the way. When we reached the entrance it was blocked,  
“Oh look. He main entrance is blocked by debris…again.” Nate spoke,  
“Took the words right out of my mouth.” I told him, “There’s gotta be another way in. Let’s find it.” I told them before noticing a cave that we could climb to. “There.” I pointed to the boys before we climbed up. Nate and Sam lifted the beams that were in the way so we could continue.  
“Jeez, lots of climbing under and lifting things.” Sam commented,  
“The glamorous life of a treasure hunter.” Nate spoke before we continued climbing up. Then we came to a rope bridge above us and a ladder on the side of the cliff. Nate boosted Sam and I onto it as we needed to find something to help Nate get up. While we were crossing the bridge, it collapsed but we both ended up on the other side so that was at least a good thing. We were looking…well I was looking while Sam couldn’t keep his hands off me until we found a box.   
“Put your back into it.” I watched Sam trying to push it,  
“I am putting my back into it.” He looked over to me, “Why don’t you help me?” He asked. Before I could answer I saw Nate climbing up,  
“You’re already up here?” I asked  
“Where were you guys?” He asked  
“Trying to find a way to get you up here….All right…just jump across then.” Sam spoke before helping Nate across the way.  
“So you guys didn’t hear me?” Nate asked us,  
“When?” Sam asked  
“Back there. I called out to you.” Nate looked to us,  
“Didn’t hear you. Why, were you worried?” Sam asked  
“I was worried that you two got distracted.” He looked between the two of us,  
“I knew that I wasn’t distracted.” I looked over to Sam,  
“I’m the one who’s distracted now? You were the one watching me push the box.” He looked over to me,  
“Yeah but I was the one who found the box while somebody had roaming hands.” I pointed to Sam,  
“Okay you two. I don’t need to hear this. Let’s just continue.” Nate spoke as he led the way. We then came to a big cistern with statues of some of the founders. We had to slide and swing across to one of the openings and then we had to climb our way down to the bottom. I was in awe how huge it was along with how much detail was put into it. I went into one of the rooms and saw an old drawing of something.  
“Guys look.” I called as I studied it,  
“Hey…uh, maybe they were planning a massive theme park?” Sam asked,  
“Pirate Land.” Nate stated. I chuckled,   
“That was a little funny.” I looked over to Nate before looking behind us to see a model of a town.  
“That looks like a city street. You think they actually built all this stuff?” Sam asked  
“If they did, it would be the greatest find in my book.” I smiled, “If we find it, I can’t wait to tell my dad about it. He’d be so thrilled.” I studied it before taking a picture of it. I then walked out of the room to look at the huge opening that led somewhere else. Nate had noticed as well and walked down the hallway to a pressure plate. Nate and Sam held the door open as the pressure plate mechanism wasn’t working. On the other side of the door was another puzzle. There were three levels and each sphere had to match with the light. Once we solved all three levels and all the statues were raised we went on an elevator that revealed a larger statue of Avery at the island we were just at. I looked up at the sky as we made our way to the boat. It looked like it was going to storm and I hoped that it wasn’t going to and we’d get to Libertalia safely.

The storm started to get worse and Nate had looked through the telescope on the Avery statue,  
“So? Big, skull-shaped island? What?” Sam asked as Nate jumped down,  
“Big Island. No skull.” He told Sam  
“That’s gotta be it. Libertalia” Sam looked to the two of us,  
“That’s optimistic, considering everything.” Nate told Sam,  
“You know, it is just us here.” Sam started as Nate was walking back towards the bridge, “You’re allowed to feel just a little bit of excitement over this.” Sam told Nate,  
“I’ll get excited when we get Alcazar’s noose off your neck. C/mon” Nate told Sam before he started walking again. I started walking with Nate until Sam spoke,  
“Okay.” Sam spoke. I turned and looked at him,  
“What?” Nate asked Sam,  
“I said okay.” Sam looked to the two of us,  
“No, no, no. Your ‘okays’ are never just okay. It usually means the opposite of okay” Nate confronted Sam.  
“Nate’s right. What’s up?” I asked him as I crossed my arms  
“Whoa, whoa.” Sam spoke as he walked away from us as there were boats coming near the island  
“Is that our boy Rafe? Nate asked,  
“Who else?” I asked Nate as I followed Sam back to the boat.

While we were getting closer to the island the storm started to get worse and I hoped that we would survive the storm and Rafe’s men. I held on to the boat as I was shooting at the boats while Nate was driving and avoiding the rocks until we crashed.


	10. -Join Me in Paradise-

           

            When I awoke, Sam held me in his arms and we were in a cave. I shifted to look at him,             
  “Hey.” I kissed his jaw,              
“How are you feeling?” He asked             
  “My head hurts a little but I think I should live.” I grabbed his hand, “Is Nate with us?” I asked him,          
     “No we got separated. I tried to do some looking but I didn’t want to leave you.” Sam told me,        
       “We need to find him. Did anything survive?” I asked him,     
          “A flashlight and that camera you bought.” Sam laughed as he handed me the camera, “And are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked me as I started to get up,             “Nothing feels broken so I think I’ll be okay.” I looked at him,   
            “It might be slippery on anything we climb so be careful.” He looked at me sincerely,              
“Of course. How long was I out for?” I asked Sam,              
“Not too long but I thought I lost you at first when you didn’t wake up right way.” He said sincerely            
   “Nothing is going to happen to me as long as you protect me.” I looked over to him before kissing him. “Let’s go find your brother.” I told him before venturing out of the cave and into the rain.           
    “I think the rain is letting up at least.” I turned to look at him as he followed me out.           
    “Yeah. Hey if we get up there I think I might be able to signal him with this flashlight.” Sam pointed to the cliff above us. I nodded before I started to climb up with being as careful as possible. I leaned against a rock while Sam was using Morse code to try and signal Nate. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a few figures coming towards our location.        
       “Sam we have to move.” I tugged on his shirt before we reached a safe place we could hide.            
   “I just saw them.” A male voice spoke,             
  “Their boat crashed and they’re probably dead.” Another one spoke. I peeked out from behind the giant leaf to see just two men. Sam and I could take them and take their weapons as we had lost ours. I looked over to Sam as he was thinking the same thing. When both backs were turned, we took them out. The rain finally stopped when we reached the top of the mountain. I heard a man’s voice and held up my gun as Nate climbed up from the ledge.            
   “I nearly shot your head off.” Sam told Nate            
   “Sam, Alex…you guys are okay.” Nate spoke as he sat down on a rock,             “Yeah. Nothing I can’t walk away from. It’s good to see you’re alive, little brother.” Sam patted Nate’s shoulder before he backed away, “C’mon We got a treasure to find.” He told him,           
    “Hold up, man, I mean—What are we doing?” Nate asked            
   “What do you mean?” Sam asked,             
  “I mean our supplies are at the bottom of the Indian Ocean.” Nate told Sam,             “Okay, so we go steal some from Nadine’s army.” Sam suggested,             “Yeah, and there’s that…We’re going up against an army!” Nate told Sam,             “We’ve been holding our own so far.” Sam looked at Nate,        
       “While being marooned in the middle of nowhere.” Nate told Sam,             “We were trying to get here, remember?” Sam looked to me in hopes that I would back him up. I put my hands up and took a step back, this was between the two of them.          
     “When we had an escape plan. Okay. Just hear me out—crazy suggestion…let’s go down there and at least secure one of Rafe’s boats?” Nate suggested, “The boats can wait. You want to know what we’re doing here? We are buying my life back. Okay? And we’re doing that by stepping into that jungle and finding Libertalia.” Sam told him   
“Have either of you seen any signs of a massive pirate colony? ‘Cause I sure the hell haven’t.” Nate told Sam his doubts,   
“You’re a little late to start developing doubts, don’tcha think?” Sam asked, “Look—can we at least acknowledge the chance that maybe Avery’s idea for a secret pirate utopia didn’t pan out?” Nate got up and confronted Sam, “And maybe we’re just swept up in this fantasy, when instead we should be looking for a real way to save you?” Nate asked his brother,  
“I’m gonna scour this island inch by inch if I have to until I find that treasure. Now, if you’re confused about what you’re doing here then you can go home, Nathan.” I heard Sam tell his brother as I turned around and started to look around,   
“Wait, wait, wait, I can go home? Do you have any idea what I put on the line to get you here?” Nate asked his brother,  
“How about what I put on the line? Okay? The last fifteen years of my life—“ Sam started. I rolled my eyes at the two as I noticed a rock covered in vines. I moved them out of the way to see Avery’s insignia,   
“If you guys are done fighting, you should look at this.” I called   
“Holy crap.” Nate spoke as he looked at the stone  
“You still wanna go home?” Sam asked Nate  
“Let’s just see what else we can find.” Nate looked to him before continuing.

           

As we continued further into the jungle there were man made stones until Nate found a way into one of the structures. There was some heavy lifting as we traversed a small crawl space until we exited and made our way up the building carefully as it was dilapidated from the centuries since people lived here. After Nate pushed down a crate for us, I climbed up first and stopped in my tracks at the sight before me.          
     “What do you see?” Sam asked us           
    “No houses. Wide street. Clearly a commercial district of some kind.” Nathan spoke,            
   “Yes…thank you for that, Nathan. C’mon. What do you see?” Sam asked Nate,             “You just wanna hear my say it, don’t you?” Nate asked,              
“Really want to hear you say it.” Sam told him,              
“All right. Libertalia.” Nate spoke,              
“Libertalia!” Sam exclaimed as he was laughing, “The long-lost, legendary pirate utopia. Discovered, after three hundred years, by one Samuel Drake.” Sam spoke,             
  “And?” Nate and I both asked,              
“And…and his younger, slightly less charming brother who happened to be tagging along for the ride. You know, I always knew you’d make something of yourself one day.” Sam patted Nate’s shoulder before looking to me,             “And the most beautiful woman I have ever known who also happens to be the mother to my children.” Sam told me before kissing my temple   
"Just so you know, it’s not my first lost city.” Nate told Sam   
“Shh…shh…just…Enjoy the moment.” Sam looked over to Nate as he draped his arm around my shoulder as we looked at the city. I took out the camera and hoped that it still would work as I snapped a photo,  
“So where do you want to start?” Sam asked Nate,  
“How about that building right over there?” Nate asked as he pointed to it,   
“Oh, you mean the one with the massive guard tower?” Sam asked Nate,   
“Yeah. I say we go see what it was guarding.” Nate told Sam.   
“Works for me.” Sam told him before he jumped down,   
“This is—I mean—I’m speechless.” Sam spoke as Nate and I jumped down. Sam picked me up and spun me around, “Holy God damn shit!” Sam exclaimed and I laughed,   
“That’s your idea of speechless?” Nate asked as Sam put me down,   
“God. How long do you think it took to build this place?” Sam asked us,  
“Year. Decades, even. How did they keep it a secret all that time?” I looked to the two,  
“It’s just…this place…even without the treasure, this is quite the find.” Sam spoke,  
“I can’t wait to tell my father.” I smiled as I went into a vacant room that looked to be a blacksmith forge.  
“Maybe I can take him here and it would be the find of the century if it doesn’t get destroyed.” I looked to Nathan   
“No promises.” He held up his hands,   
“Avast, you dirty dog--!” Sam interrupted as he came forward with a cutlass before it broke. I laughed,   
“Nice.” Nate chuckled.  
“I was doing the—“  
“Oh yeah, no, I know.” Nate cut him off  
“That was doing a thing…”  
“Right…Right” Nate cut him off again,  
“You’re a horrible pirate.” Nate told Sam before I looked at the building nearby. “Looks like we can get up there.” I pointed to the building before I climbed up.

Nate and Sam followed to the old room that had a barrel with two cups and two chairs. Nate sat down and Sam fixed the other chair and sat down in it,  
“Not a bad view.” Sam commented as I looked around the room.   
“I’m going to look around. You two have brother time.” I patted Sam’s shoulder as I dropped back down to look around the main street. I noticed another house and I climbed up to see a table and one of those wooden horses that children would play on. Families had to have lived here back when Libertalia was inhabited. I took a picture of the room before leaving and heading down the stairs on the side.

“Babygirl?” I heard Sam call,   
“Over here!” I called before turning around and seeing the Sam behind me “Where’s Nate?” I asked him, “  
He’s looking at something.” He grabbed the back of his neck  
, “I can’t get over how _incredible_ this place is. Imagine what it would be like during Avery’s time?” I put my hands on my hip as I turned to look  at one of the buildings,   
“And just think, we found this together.” Sam spoke as he wrapped his arms around me   
“I know. After all this time it’s been untouched. I’m surprised that no one has found it by now.” I rested my arms on his.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in as I wanted to enjoy this moment. “How do you think the kids will react?” Sam asked,   
“Both surprised and jealous but I think Sam will be a little more jealous than Avery. He loves hearing stories about his grandfather when he was younger. Maybe I can get some sort of archeological dig orchestrated and not tell them about the treasure.” I smiled,   
“Have I ever told you that I love the way you think?” Sam asked before spinning me around and kissing me.   
“Hey did you-- Really, guys?” I heard Nate asked,   
“Sorry, little brother.” Sam spoke as he pulled away and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, “Do you remember what I told you fifteen years ago?” Sam asked me as I assumed Nate went to go look in a nearby building to give us our privacy for another minute or so ,   
“No.” I shook my head,  
“I told you I would kiss you here.” He smiled,   
“Well that makes two things crossed off the bucket list. All we need to do now is find the treasure and buy your life back.” I smiled before giving him a quick peck.   
“Hey guys, we can continue through here.” Nate spoke as he brought our attention to the door, “As I was saying did you find anything?” Nate asked me,  
“I found out that Families lived here.” I told him,   
“You’re kidding me. Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam looked at me,   
“I’m not and I was a little preoccupied.” I looked over at Sam.

Sam and I followed Nate’s lead to a hideout underneath the stone building we passed under. There was a map of the commercial district and the same skull symbol on the statue of Avery we passed. Nathan found a way down and that lead us to more of the colony. I was in awe that Libertalia was right underneath everyone’s nose. Of course, I couldn’t be in awe for long as there were mercenaries and they needed to be dealt with. We made our way through them but it wasn’t quiet as they had caught me trying to take one of them out. After the mercenaries were dealt with we did a lot more climbing before finally reaching the treasury.

 

            I looked to the courtyard before the building to see so many skeletons. Was this the cause of Libertalia’s downfall?              
“Holy crap.”  Nate spoke,              
“Well, I see our missing colonists. Some of them anyway.” Sam pointed out             “Jesus. Canons…improvised barricades. What the hell happened here?” Nate asked              
“Some kind of battle by the looks of it.” I answered,             
  “That was a rhetorical question.” Natespoke as he was writing down something in his journal. We headed inside to the building to see tall statues of angels in the hallway leading to a door. I took out the camera and took a picture of it before handing it to Nate, “Could you hold this? Your pockets are bigger.” I smiled to him,              
“Why can’t Sam hold it?” He asked me,             
  “Because I’m asking you. I figured you may want to take some pictures. Improve your photography skills.” I shrugged, “Please?” I asked him,             “Fine.” He sighed as he put it in his pocket as he went over to pull the lever to open the door. It didn’t open so Sam and Nate pushed it open to reveal the treasury but it was completely empty.              
“It’s empty.” Sam spoke,             
  “’Coure it is.” Nate looked to Sam before walking to a table              
“You think Rafe?” Sam asked,              
“No. Nothing’s been touched in here for hundreds of years.” Nate told us,             “Right. Well…search for clues?” Sam asked,            
   “Yeah. Search for clues.” Nate confirmed as he three of us split up. I was finding nothing as it was wiped cleaned until Sam called us over.             “Libertalia money.” He flipped the coin and Nate caught it,              
“We’re rich.” I sarcastically remarked             
“This has Avery’s sigil on it…” Nate spoke, “He must have melted down the gold and minted his own currency…” Nate looked at the coin,              
“So based on that, all the manifest on the shelves…the treasure was here.” Sam pointed to the both of us.            
   “Yeah. That leaves the bigger question—where is it now?” I asked,             “Okay…so we know that there was fighting outside,” Sam started,           
    “Yeah and inside.” Nate added,             
  “What, you think the colonists stole it?” Sam asked Nate,             
  “No… I think they were trying to reclaim what was theirs.” Nate spoke as he gave Sam the coin, “Look.” Nate pointed to the pictures above, “Here’s Avery, Tew…Founders of Libertalia. All marked with the word ‘thief’. Not ‘murderer’. Not ‘tyrant’.”  Nate pointed out to us,             
  “’Thief’. So by the time the colonists busted in here… treasure was already gone.” Sam spoke,             
  “Yeah, because there guys had already taken it for themselves Pirates will be pirates, right?.”  Nate told us,           
    “Yeah pirates will be pirates.” I agreed            
   “Huh.” Sam sighed as he looked over at Nate and I, “I know where they moved it.” Sam told us,            
   “What? Where?” Nate asked as Sam pointed up, “It’s a map.” Nate stated as we looked up,            
   “Yeah, right there…that’s our treasury…” Sam pointed out,            
   “That’s a map of Libertalia.” I spoke,            
   “Right, so follow it to the other side of the island and look right there.” Sam pointed to a map of a another city,           
    “’New Devon’. Wait. Avery was from Devon, England.” Nate spoke              
“Yes he was.” I smiled as I continued to look up at the ceiling, “Those are some seriously large mansions.” I commented            
   “Each of them has its own sigil too.” Nate added,            
   “Because that’s where they lived.” Sam laughed            
   “Whaddaya say we uh—climb that watch tower huh? Get our bearings.” Nate asked               
“New Devon here we come.” Sam smiled.

 

            We climbed out the treasury by swinging across the chandelier and climbing some of the paintings. After we climbed the guard tower everything seemed to go downhill from there. An RPG shot at the tower separating Sam and I from Nate for a few seconds before some of the building almost killed the both of us. As the building was collapsing we were sliding and then had to run through a collapsing building while being shot at by a RPG! When we were safe from the falling building, we kept running and Nate ended up falling and being separated from us. Sam and I were shooting at the son of bitches so we could catch up to Nate.             
  “Alex, just stay out of her way.” Sam spoke we reached to wear Nadine had corned Nate. Sam had jumped on Nadine before her and Nate down fell to another building. I followed Sam and determined to help them fight Nadine.             “Come on Nadine, I know you’re a badass and all but there is two of us.” Nate told her,              
“Three.” I spoke as I dropped down,            
   “Alex I told you-“ Sam started,             
  “Save it.” I looked to him as Nadine was talking.

 

            Nadine was a tough fighter as the three of us kept coming after her and her punches and kicks hurt like a bitch. Sam tried to take most of my blows as I was sure he didn’t want me to get hurt. Nadine ended up kicking Nate out the window and started to attack Sam and I (being mostly Sam). That was until Nate came in and jumped on Nadine and caused the floor to collapse sending us down to the cliff where her gun had fell to. I winced in pain as I got up to try to go after the gun but Sam got to it before me. He pointed it at Nadine, “You’re fast but you’re not that fast.” He told her before getting up “Hey, forget about her. C’mon, we gotta get out of here before they…” Nate started before Rafe and two of Nadine’s men showed up. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Cliffhanger! The start of the next chapter is the big reveal! :o I hoped you liked the small Libertalia fluff with Sam and Alex as I felt bad about cut this so short but I like cliffhangers : ) also sorry about lack of detail with the fight scene, I suck at writing those. Anyway until next time!


	11. -Touble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and this is done! Now there could be an epilogue chapter or another work full of oneshots looking into the year of Alex and Sam and the kids. Yes? No?

Everything had happened so fast as soon as Rafe arrived. Sam held the gun against Nadine’s head and I looked to Sam as it was one gun against three.           
    “Whoa, whoa, whoa…Everybody just…Just calm down okay?” Nate asked as he tried to diffuse the situation,               
“Well, this is interesting. Nate. Alex. Samuel.” Rafe looked to the three of us,              
“Put your guns down! All of you.” Sam demanded             
  “No.” Rafe refused,              
“Rafe, this guy’s on edge.” Nadine told her as she was still held at gun point.            
   “Oh, don’t worry about him, Nadine. These guys don’t kill anyone in cold blood. It’s just not their style.” Rafe reassured her,             
  “You willing to bet her life on that?” Sam threatened,     
          “Go ahead then. Shoot her.” Rafe told him. I looked over to Sam,             
  “Sam—“ I started before Nadine cut me off,             
  “If I die, you three die.” She spoke,               
“So be it.” Sam told her as Rafe started to move forward,   
“Not another step!” Sam yelled,               
“You mean…like this?” Rafe asked as he took another step,           
    “Sam…put the gun down.” Nate moved near Sam trying to get him to calm down,             
  “I warned you.” Sam told Rafe,             
  “Do it!.” Rafe exclaimed before Nate intervened and grabbed the gun as Sam shot it. Nadine escaped from Sam’s grasp as Nate held the gun up,              
“It’s done!” Nate exclaimed,             
  “Hold your fire! Don’t shoot.” Rafe told the two mercs before looking to Nate, “Put it down.” He told him. Nate threw it to where Rafe was,               
“It’s done. Okay? It’s done.” Nate told Rafe as Nadine picked up the gun,             
  “’Don’t worry, Nadine. It’s not their style.’” She looked to Rafe as she was pissed,             
  “What can I say? I didn’t think he had it in him.” He told her before he looked to the three of us.            
   “Samuel. You okay?” Rafe asked Sam as he walked over to him and dusted off his shoulders, “I guess you knew this moment was coming, huh?” Rafe asked him before hitting Sam in the face,              
“Hey! C’mon, man. You already got us. Take it easy.” Nate looked to Rafe as I rushed over to Sam who was on the ground,              
“You okay?” I asked Sam as Nate was talking to Rafe before the asshole pushed down on Sam’s face with his foot.           
    “Jackass.” I muttered as I looked at Sam’s face, “Does anything feel broken?” I asked Sam as Nate was talking to Rafe,              
“I don’t think so.” Sam told me before I helped him up,             
  “You shouldn’t have done that you know.” I looked to Sam before listening to Nate,            
   “Just enough to get him his freedom, okay?” Nate asked Rafe as I grabbed Sam’s hand to help calm me in this situation,             
  “His freedom?” Rafe asked confused,             
  “Nathan…” Sam started,              
“Yeah. He did hard time. Our time. And the guy who broke him out, Hector Alcazar…he owes him a lot of money.” Nate explained,              
“Whoa. What the hell are you talking about, Nate? Hector Alcazar died in a shootout in Argentina like six months ago. I’m the one that got Samuel out.” Rafe explained. I looked to Sam as I let go of his hand and took a step away from him.           
    “What—?” Nate looked to Sam as I was speechless and angry at what Rafe just revealed,             
  “Ohhhhh. Wow. What did he tell you?” Rafe asked us as he was amused, “Sam, what kind of story did you cook up? Alcazar? Really? You lied? You lied to your baby brother? And your girlfriend?” Rafe asked him. As of right now I didn’t want to even call myself Sam’s girlfriend.           
    “We’re wasting time.” Nadine told Rafe,            
   “Just a second.” He looked to Nadine before continuing, “The thing is, Nate, Alex, I never stopped looking for Avery’s treasure. I just kept running into these dead ends. You know? And then I hear that our dear ol’ Samuel Drake—an authority on Avery—is alive and somewhat well. There was no breakout. I bribed the prison warden and your brother, he just waltzed right out the front gate. He spent the last two years tracking down the second St. Dismas Cross. And you know what? He did it all with me.” Rafe looked to the two of us. At this point I was fuming, he was out of prison for _two fucking years_ and he never tried to get a hold of me.              
“No.” Nate denied,             
  “Oh yeah.” Rafe confirmed,              
“No, that’s bullshit.” Nate denied once more             
  “Oh Sam? Care to refute?” Rafe asked Sam,              
“Nate…Alex…”             
  “Aw, Sam. Ah, Jesus no, no…” Nate looked to his brother as I didn’t want to look at him,              
“Listen, Avery’s treasure was ours…It was always ours.” Sam started as he came near the both of us,              
“Don’t.” I told him sternly as moved away from him,            
   “No! I left my life for you!” Nate exclaimed as I looked down at my feet fuming. Rafe laughed,              
“Hey look, look, Nate, Alex, if it’s any consolation, he duped me too. He pulled a Houdini on me. He brought you…Alex and that old man back into the mix. And I cannot lie, Sam, that really…pissed me off. But you know…all behind us now.” Rafe spoke,              
“You don’t deserve it.” Sam told Rafe,             
  “You do? Last I checked we’re all a bunch of thieves…digging around where we shouldn’t.” Rafe pointed out,            
   “Rafe.” Nadine stepped forward to get his attention,              
“What?” He asked her,           
    “One way or another end it. Or I will.” She told him and he nodded,             
  “Well, you heard the lady.” Rafe spoke as he held up the gun,              
“Hey, you miss one clue and you can kiss that treasure goodbye. You said it yourself; you keep running into dead ends. Why don’t you face it, Rafe. You need us.” Nate told him. Rafe stood there for a second, thinking before he spoke,           
    “Yeah, you’re right.” He dropped the gun and looked to Nate, “You’re, half right. I just need Sam.” He added before he lifted the gun at Nate. I looked over to Nate as I was scared at what was going to come next,           
    “Wait now, you’re making a mistake, you got—“             
  “Rafe, don’t! Rafe, don’t, don’t listen--!” Nate and Sam spoke before Sam got in the way as Rafe shot him in the shoulder and caused Nate to fall off the cliff.              
“NATE!” I exclaimed as I ran over to the ledge and watched him fall. I moved away from it when I turned and looked to Rafe who was pointing the gun at me,            
   “Rafe, please don’t.” Sam asked as he was clutching his shoulder, “I’ll listen as long as you don’t shoot her.” He pleaded. I looked past Sam to see Rafe smiling,            
   “Okay but if you try anything funny, she gets hurt.” Rafe pointed the gun to me,           
    “Fine.” Sam spoke as I walked out from behind   
him without a word,             
  “So where are we headed to?” Rafe asked,             “New Devon.” I told him.

 

            We were lead back to their little camp so Sam could get patched up. They only did it so he would be able to help them. I was in the medical tent with him as I didn’t have much choice.               
“Babygirl…” Sam started,          
     “Don’t you dare call me that.” I pointed at him as I was still pissed,           
    “Alex…” He sighed “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you but—“           
    “What? If you told me the truth I wouldn’t go?” I asked him, “You’re damn right I wouldn’t have. I left our kids and risked my _fucking_ life for this treasure all to find out you’ve been out of jail for two years and you never had your life on the fucking line. Instead you were running around with Rafe trying to find another cross!” I exclaimed, “I feel that you care more about this treasure than you do me.” I told him as I was so angry at him              
“I care about you Alex. I do. I wanted us to find this treasure together like we planned on it years ago.” Sam told me, “Look, I wanted to find you and tell you what happened…”             “Then why didn’t you?” I asked,   
“I don’t know. Rafe had told me that you were seeing someone and searching for the other cross had gotten in the way that I just figured that you didn’t need me in your life.” He told me,   
“But I did need you. I _missed_ you every goddamn day and I hoped that one day you would come waltzing back but I needed to try to move on for the sake of our kids.” I told him before I turned my back to him, “I was fine putting my life ono the line if that meant saving yours from Alcazar but now that I know the truth….I wish I never came on this stupid treasure hunt.” I truthfully told him             
  “You don’t mean that.” Sam told me,            
   “I do.” I turned to him,  “Was everything else a lie too? Coming back home and being a family? Being happy that I had your kids because I thought that was all I had left of you?” I asked him as put my hands on my hips,             
  “No! I was telling the truth.” He stood up as the medic was done with him,             
  I stared at him for a moment, “I don’t believe you.” I shook my head,            
   “Alex, please.” He reached out to me,            
   “No Samuel. This isn’t something you can fix easily. You broke my trust and I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive you.” I shook my head before I left the tent. I bit my lip as I was trying to hold back my tears. I sat by an empty crate as I was so distraught. The father of my children had lied to me this entire time. He had so many opportunities and what was he going to do when we got the treasure? Tell us then? I put my head in my hands before I heard footsteps. I looked up to see one of the mercs,             
  “We’re moving. Let’s go.” He commanded. I got up and followed him.

 

            Sam and I were in the front with Nadine and Rafe with their mercenaries behind us. We trekked our way to New Devon. Most of it was submerged due to erosion over the years. We didn’t get a chance to explore the other houses and I was upset as that was one of the things I was looking forward to. We had reached Avery’s house and the mercs barricaded the front door as we were being followed. It had to be Nate who was coming after us and I was happy that he was okay. Rafe had lead us to Avery’s study as that was where we needed to go. I looked up to the balcony before moving in the direction of the stairs.              
“And where do you think you’re going?” Rafe asked me,             
  “I’m going to see if there’s a switch upstairs. There’s no way I can escape so you don’t need to worry about that.” I looked over to Rafe before heading upstairs. I was looking at the semi empty shelves before I felt hands wrap around me,             
  “Samuel get your hands-“ I started before he cut me off,             
  “Alexandria listen.” Sam told me before bringing his lips to my ear, “I’m going to get us out of here. Just follow my lead when the time comes.” He whispered before looking over to a merc that came up the stairs,              
“You two separate.” The merc pointed his gun at us. I pulled Sam’s hands off me before heading to the stairs,              
“I can’t have one second with her?” I heard Sam asked the merc, I noticed Nadine glare at me as I came down the stairs,            
   “Can you stop fooling around and do something helpful?” She asked me as she was annoyed,             
  “I was looking for some sort of switch. It’s not my fault that he’s handsy.” I looked over to her before going over to the globe to look at it. There was a bloody finger print on where Libertalia was and that was odd. It could either be a trap or a way out. I pressed the finger print and it revealed hidden stairs.         
      “How’s that for helpful?” I glared over at Nadine before Rafe and her lead the way down.

 

            We had traveled our way down Avery’s secret cave. We had reached a puzzle that was life or death. I looked at it as if there was any indication of how to solve it before Rafe handed Sam a piece of paper. I peered over Sam’s shoulder to see what was written on it.  It looked to be some sort of map to get to the other side of the cave.             “Samuel lead the way.” Rafe spoke as he gestured the gun to the puzzle,             
  “Give me a minute.” Sam spoke as he continued to study the drawing before he folded up the paper. He looked over to me, “Wish me luck.” He spoke before heading over to the puzzle. Sam made his way across with us following behind successfully. We continued down the cave system until we came to human corpses that stood against the walls. I had made my way over to one of them I heard an odd sound,        
       “Alex!” Sam called before pulling me away from the body before it exploded, “You okay?” He asked,             
  “Yeah but I’m still mad at you.” I told him as I brushed myself off,            
   “When I run, you run.” He whispered,              
“Somebody separate them.” Nadine commanded before a merc got in between us,             
  “If it were me, I would have sent you down with his brother.” Nadine told me, “You have been nothing but trouble and I don’t buy the handsy bullshit.” She added,        
       “You know what? I’m glad I've been trouble for you. You are a bitch and you clearly chose the wrong side in this entire treasure hunt. It took you guys forever to find this when it took us weeks. You needed dynamite instead of using your fucking brain. Your men are going to get us killed with their dynamite fetish.” I snapped.             
  “Shit.” Sam looked to me before looking ahead of us. I felt somebody grab my hand, “Run!” He exclaimed as we ran into the cluster of corpse grenades.             
  “After them!” Nadine yelled as there were footsteps behind us.

 

            Sam and I ran through the cave as fast as we could without getting shot at or having one of the cadavers exploding and killing us both. When we have exited, we came out to some sort of ship graveyard. Sam had each gotten us a gun to defend ourselves. We ended up being pinned down on one of the ships before I heard Nate’s voice.             “Sam! Alex!” I heard Nate call,            
   “Nathan!?” Sam questioned,             
  “Stay put, we’re coming to you!” He exclaimed.             
  “Who’s with you?” I asked,             
  “Hi Alex!” Elena called,          
     “Hey! Nice of you to join us.” I called back as I continued to shoot at the mercs. Once they were all gone Nate and Elena made their way over to us,             
  “Man, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Sam told his brother,             
  “Yeah. How about we get off this damned beach, huh?” Nate asked         
      “Yes please.” I told him as I let down a ladder for them.           
    “Did you find my lighter?” Sam asked Nate as he climbed up before a missile hit the ship causing us to fall below the deck, “Fuck!” I cursed,             
  “Shit. We’re sitting ducks in here!” Sam exclaimed,             
  “We gotta take out that RPG!” Elena pointed out. As I was shooting I looked over to the cliffs as we could be able to get cover there,               
“We can get cover at those cliffs!” I exclaimed.

 

            We fought our way through to another ship but then the RPG started shooting at us in that ship as well. Sam, Elena and I ended up getting separated from Nate as the RPG blew he ship in half. I knew that we would meet up with Nate at some point. We kept running and fighting our way through the mercs until we came closer to a port town. We heard some explosions as we were getting closer.

            “Hey!” Elena exclaimed as she went over to hug Nate. I smiled as it seemed they sort of made up. I looked over to Sully,           
    “Sully! I’m so glad to see you.” I smiled before I went over to hug him,            
   “I’m glad to see that you’re alright, kid.” He hugged me tight,            
   “We heard those explosions. We thought—“ Elena started,              
“Yeah, it’s all this guys.” Nate gestured to Sully,              
“You saved his ass again?” Elena asked Sullivan,            
   “Naturally. How you doing?” Sully asked Elena,           
    “Good. There were some close calls, but um…He covered me.” Elena nodded over to Sam who made his way to us,              
“Hey.” Same waved,              
“Hey.” Nate told him, “How’s that?” Nate asked,              
“Oh. Bullet grazed my shoulder.” Sam told him, “You?” He asked,          
     “Cliffside…grazed my face.” He answered, “How did you two loose Rafe?” Nate asked,              
“Alex almost ran into one of Avery’s traps so after she told off Nadine I figured running into the traps would be a good getaway.” Sam told Nathan,             
  “Smart.” Nate spoke before he looked to me, “I can’t believe you told Nadine off and ended up getting away.” Nate told me,            
   “Well she was pissing me off.” I shrugged,           
    “Hey...about the whole Alcazar thing—“ Sam tried to apologize before Nate cut him off,

            “Hey jus, we can save that for later, okay?” Nate told Sam before turning to Sully, “Which way?” He asked,

            “On the beach, other side of this town.” Sully told him,           
    “Good. I hope all that ruckus didn’t attract any attention.” Elena spoke as we started walking,      
         “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Sorry. What are we doing?” Sam asked us as we all turned to look at him,              
“What do you think we’re doing? We’re getting the hell off of this rock.” Sully told him              
“Right. We—we could do that… or we can head in that direction…which is a short cut.” He looked to us. I crossed my arms as I knew what he was talking about,            
   “Short cut to what?” Sully asked him,            
   “To Avery’s treasure.” Sam answered, “I mean, Rafe’s got to go all the way around but we could just—“           
    “Hey, screw Rafe!” Sully cut Sam off,             “Hey, Victor with all due respect maybe just—“             
  “You just don’t know when to quit.” Sully cut Sam off again,        
       “Look, we’re all here for the same reason, right?” Sam asked us,            
   “We didn’t come after the treasure, we came after you.” Elena told him,              
“And I appreciate that. I do. But we’re good. And we’ve got the lead for now. We can do this. Nathan, Alex, come on. Huh? Look around. Okay, Avery scuttled every last ship on this island. You know why?” Sam tried to convince us,              
“Because he was hell-bent on keeping his treasure…” Elena answered            
   “Exactly.” Sam pointed to Elena,             
  “No matter the cost to the others around him.” Elena stated,           
    “Because he didn’t want anyone to follow him. Because he was leaving. Look at this. I found his map of the island.” Sam pulled out a piece of parchment and showed Nate and I, “That’s his ship right under that mountain. That’s where our treasure is. And it is exactly where Rafe is heading right now…while we stand around here and argue like idiots.” Sam spoke,           
    “What if he’s already left the island…and his hip sunk somewhere out there in the middle of the ocean?” Sully asked Sam,             “Then we find out where it got sunk.” Sam looked to Sully before he waved his hand and walked off,            
   “How long have we been chasing this treasure huh?” Sam asked us, “No offense to these guys…but they don’t get it.” Sam looked to us,           
    “Actually Sam, they do. They really do.” Nate told Sam, “Trust me, they’ve seen this…kind of obsession before.” Nate told his brother. I walked over to where Sully was standing as I was still upset that even after all this time he _still_ wanted to go after that damn treasure.          
     “Victor, where’s that plane?” Sam asked Sully      
         “Right this way.” Sully started walking. I followed as we headed in the direction of the plane.


	12. -Going Home-

“So what happened between the two of you?” Sully asked me           
    “I found out Sam lied about Alcazar and I’m pissed. Let’s leave it at that for now.” I looked to Sullivan before looking at the surroundings of the town.              
“Hey did my camera survive?” I asked Nate,           
    “Yeah. I took some pictures I think you’ll like.” Nate handed me the camera,             
  “I hope so.” I looked over the camera while Nate and Sam pushed a cart for us to climb up on. We climbed through a building to see a sky rail system. It was broken but Nate had figured he could pull us across with his rope. Once we were set to go I grabbed onto one of the metal rods for support. As we reached the other side I jumped off with Elena and Sully.              
“You guys alright?” Nate asked              
“Yeah. It’s like a rollercoaster.” Elena spoke,              
“But more of the tame ones. I’m not a fan of those outrageous ones.” I added. The pulley system ended up falling apart and sent Nate to our side while Sam jumped to the other side.            
   “Sam, c’mon!” Nate called, “C’mon, just jump. I’ll catch you.” Nate told Sam as he came closer. I watched him sigh as he looked up to the mountain,             
  “Sam don’t you dare.” I shook my head, “Don’t think about it and just…please.” I looked to him,             
  “I’m sorry I got you into this. All of you.” He spoke,            
   “Hey, all that doesn’t matter anymore, okay? Just...just jump.” Nate told him             
  “I gotta see this thing through, Nathan.” Sam looked to Nate and then to me, “Babygirl, I love you and I’m sorry I lied to you.” He looked to me before running off,             
  “Hey, listen to me If you do this, I’m not coming after you!” Nate called after his brother, “You hear me?” Nate yelled,             
  “ _Motherfucker._ ” I cursed,              
“He called your bluff.” Sully told Nate             
  “He’s gonna get himself killed.” I looked to the three of them,  
“C’mon.” I ran off through a stone arch               
“Up there! Maybe we can head him off.” Elena pointed out,              
“I’m gonna save him…then I’m gonna punch him.” I heard Nate say,             
  “Me too.” I looked to Nate,               
“All right, let’s just worry about the saving part first.” Sully told us.

 

            We found a cart that we could push and we did but Nate was the only one who made it up on the wall.              
“How the hell are we supposed to make it up there?” Sully asked,             
  “We don’t have enough time.” Elena spoke,           
    “Nate. No. Not by yourself” Sully told him            
   “Look, I’ll come right back, okay?” Nate reassured us,              
“Look, he is not gonna leave without a fight.” Sully told him           
    “Then I’ll fight him if I have to. But either way I’m bringing him back. Just get the plane as close to the mountain as you can. And be ready for a quick getaway.” Nate explained,             “Like there’s another kind?” Sully deadpanned,             
  “Nate, bring him back in one piece and be careful.” I told him before Elena took a step forward,             
  “It’s not fair. Doing the dishes? We take turns. Don’t even think about not coming back.” Elena told him,              
“I love you.” He told her before leaving,              
“Same to you, cowboy.” She spoke. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it,         
      “Shall we go wait for Nate and stubborn dumbass?” I asked her as I was trying to make a light joke.             
  “Yeah.” She nodded.

 

            Sully dropped Elena and I off the closest to the mountain as we could get. I was pacing worriedly as it was taking Nate so long to return.            
   “You wanna talk about it?” Elena asked me,             
  “He cares about this treasure more than he does about me. He lied so we could find it together but when was he ever going to tell the truth?” I asked her            
   “Alex, he cares about you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. I’m sure he wanted to tell you but it may have been easier to lie as you wouldn’t have gone if you knew who your competition was.” Elena spoke,          
     “But when was he going to tell me that he wasn’t in jail for fifteen years? He could have met his children and we could have been a family.” I put my hand on my forehead,             “Even if he did wouldn’t you think that he still would have chased after the treasure?” She asked me           
    “He probably would.” I looked down, “I just wish he didn’t lie.” I told her. I heard rocks falling into the water and I looked over to the cave that was collapsing. My heart sank as Elena and I ran over to the edge of the bushes. I saw the brothers swimming and I started to cry as I was relieved. Nate helped both the brothers out of the water before standing. I dropped down to Sam’s side as I cupped his face,              
“I thought I lost you again.” I told him,             
  “You almost did.” He grabbed my hand, “I’m sorry.” He told me,             
  “I love you and don’t do anything that stupid again.” I told him before I kissed him,               
“Does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?” He asked me,            
   “I’m still mad but not as much.” I smiled at him before looking over to his bandage, “C’mon. Let’s get on that plane so I can change your bandage and we can go home.” I got up and helped him up.

            When we got on the plane I wrapped a new bandage around Sam’s arm and put a butterfly bandage on his nose. I sat down and closed my eyes as I was tired from the day’s events. I stirred and I felt n arm around my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see that we were still on the plane and Sam next to me,             
  “Hey.” I whispered as I looked up at him,             
  “Hey.” He whispered back, “I’m never going to leave you again.” He kissed my temple, “Good but I think I’d still follow you and try to stop you.” I smiled. “We’re here.” Sully spoke before he turned off the engine. I got up and stretched before grabbing my bag. When we exited the plane Sullivan handed me my phone, “The kids sent you multiple texts. I texted them back telling them you were fine but I think they don’t believe that. Good luck when you get home and tell them I say hi.” Sully smiled, “I will and next time you’re in town, don’t be afraid to stop by.” I hugged him, “You know I’d love nothing more than to see my nephew and niece.” He smiled before I started walking with Elena,             “I think I’ve had enough of treasure hunting for a lifetime.” I looked to her,              
“Me too.” She laughed, “I bet your excited to go home and see your kids.” She told me,            
   “I am but I’m afraid of what their reaction will be after they find out Sam’s been alive all this time.” I rubbed the back of my neck,              
“I’m sure they’ll be a little shocked at first but I think they’ll like him.” Elena reassured me.            
   “I hope so.” I smiled to her before Sam came up to us and was telling Elena about Nate’s magician phase. I looked over to Nate as he came towards us,               
“Hey, hey, hey, hey, what are you telling her?” Nate asked his brother,             
  “Just about your little ‘magic’ phase.” She looked to him,         
      “Oh, I hate you.” Nate looked to his brother             
  “What was your stage name?” Elena asked him,             
  “Go on, tell her.” Sam nudge Nate,             
  “Nate the Great.” He spoke as Sam and I started to laugh,             
  “It’s not funny. It makes sense.” Nate defended the name,             
  “In his defense he was actually—you were pretty good.” Sam complimented his brother,             
  “Uh-huh.” Nate nodded as he put down his bag,          
     “Hey look, Sam, it has been…an experience getting to meet you.” Elena extended her hand,             
  “With a handshake?” He asked her, “Bring it in for the real thing, sister.” Sam spoke before hugging her,            
   “I’ll join you in a sec.” He looked to Elena as she started to walk off to get a taxi, I followed her,               
“Are you sure you don’t want to ride with us?” Elena asked,             
  “I’m sure. You guys need to talk anyway, so I think it would be best for you two to be alone.” I told her before hailing a cab down, “But we’ll do dinner this week? Maybe pizza and a movie?” I looked to her               
“That sounds good to me. I’ll pick a day after we all get settled.” She told me,              
“Perfect.” I smiled before going over to hug her, “Thank you.” I spoke,             
  “You’re welcome.” She told me before Sam and Nate came over.               
“Let’s go home.” Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we got into the cab.

 

On the flight home Sam and I talked about what had happened and he had promised to make it up to me in every single way possible. Also we talked about how we were going to tell the kids as we would get home before them. When we landed Adeline had planned on picking us up as she wanted to see us.             
  “Addy!” I exclaimed as I ran to her.           
    “Alex, I’m glad you’re alright.” She hugged me tightly before looking to Sam,           
    “Sam, it’s good to see you.” She smiled as she let go of me,           
    “It’s been a long time.” He smiled,              
“I know but I’m glad you’re alive.” She smiled as she extended her arms to her old friend, “You two had me worried sick after I hadn’t heard anything for a few hours.” She looked to the both of us, “Victor did reassure me that you two were alright but I was still kind of worried.” Adeline told us, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bring my phone to where we were going.” I told her, “I actually have a favor to ask you.” I pointed to her, “Can you stop by CVS and have these developed on your way home?” I asked her, “Three copies should be good unless you want one.” I told her, “You got pictures?” She asked as I nodded, “Of course, I want a copy. Let me get you two home. You can catch me up on the way. She smiled before gesturing for us to follow her.

 

            On the ride home we told Adeline everything that had happened and I could tell she was relieved that we didn’t die after all the near death experiences we had went through. Of course she wasn’t happy about Sam lying the entire time to us but I could tell that she was more unhappy for my sake as the love of my life wasn’t dead and lied to me the entire time.   


            As Adeline pulled into the driveway I let out a content sigh. I was happy to be home again and would actually get to be a family with Sam in the picture.             
  “Oh! I also did some grocery shopping for you while you were away. So you don’t have to go to the store or anything.” Adeline looked over and smiled at me,             
  “You are truly the best sister ever.” I smiled before putting the camera in the cup holder,              
“I know.” She beamed, “I’ll see you soon.” She hugged me, “And Sam. If I find out that you tell that big of a lie to her again, I will find you and kick your ass.” She turned and looked to Sam,            
   “Noted.” He smiled before getting out of the car,   
 “Thanks again Adeline.” I smiled before exiting the car.            
   “I don’t think your sister was ever that scary.” Sam looked down at me,            
   “She became more protective as she got older.” I told him as I got out the keys,             
  “What should we do first?” Sam asked             
  “How about a tour?” I looked up at him before opening the front door.           
    “Starting with the bedroom?” He asked,              
“I was thinking more of the master bath. I am feeling kind of dirty.” I smiled at him before running up the stairs to the bathroom.

 

I exited the bathroom in just a towel to change into an old t-shirt and leggings,              
“We should save water more often.” Sam spoke as he came out of the bathroom,          
     “It is good for the environment.” I agreed before spinning around to kiss him, “Get dressed so I can figure out what to make for dinner.” I told him,             
  “Don’t worry about dinner. I got that covered.” He kissed my forehead,              
“Then I’ll be doing laundry.” I smiled before gathering our dirty clothes and whatever Avery and Sam needed wash. After I put the first load in the wash, I met Sam in the kitchen who was looking at what we had in the fridge.            
   “What do you plan on making?” I asked him,             
  “I don’t know. How picky are Avery and Sam?” Sam asked,             
  “Not too picky. They love whatever Adeline makes so I guess that’s a good thing.” I told him as I went to the other side of the counter.               
“I’ll ask them when they get home if things go well.” Sam told me as he shut the door to the fridge.               
“They will. I know it.” I reassured him as I reached out for his hand, “They’re going to love you.” I smiled, “I still have to show you the rest of the house.” I told him,               
“That can wait.” He looked to me before pulling me into a hug. He started to dance with me.             
  “Let me put some music on.” I laughed before grabbing my phone and putting on some slow music.              
“I think I have a better song to dance to.” Sam spoke as he grabbed my phone and fiddled with it for a moment before putting on our song.            
   “Did you ever look me up when you were with Rafe?” I asked him as I leaned my head on his chest,              
“I was tempted to but I didn’t want to see you with another guy.” He told me,              
“What about my books?” I asked him,             
  “I looked them up but I never had time to read them. Rafe always kept me busy.” He answered, “I’m looking forward to reading them.” He kissed my head, “So will I be making my way into the next book?” He asked me,              
“I don’t think my readers will like a character like you.” I teased him              
“I beg to differ.” He smirked before kissing me.               
“Mom?” I heard Avery call and I pulled away from Sam. I turned just in time to see both kids enter the living room. They both looked to each other and then to Sam as they had confused expressions on their faces.            
   “So we have a lot to talk about.” I started as I moved to in front of the counter.               
“Who’s he?” Sam Jr. asked as he gestured to Sam,             
  “He’s your dad.” I answered,              
“You told us our dad died before we were born.” Sam Jr. pointed out,               
“That’s what I thought had happened as did Nate.” I looked over to Sam,          
     “When Nate, Rafe and I were escaping from jail I ended up getting shot. Nate thought I died but the guards found me and patched me up.” Sam told the kids as he came next to me,             
  “You were in jail? With Uncle Nate?” Avery asked alarmed,            
   “Well…it was only so they could get to the ruins of an older jail that had a clue to Henry Avery’s treasure.” I explained               
“You were a treasure hunter?” “Did you name me after a pirate?” Sam jr. and Avery asked at the same time          
     “Yes and Yes.” I looked to the both of them, “And Henry Avery created something beautiful so you should be proud.” I told Avery,              
“And your mother is named after an ancient library.” Sam looked to me           
    “Is that where you were all this time?” Sam Jr. asked,             
  “Yeah, I was searching for Henry Avery’s treasure. I didn’t know at the time that I would be traveling so much but this has given me an idea for my next book.” I looked to the two, “I’m sorry for lying to the both of you. When I found out that your father was alive I didn’t know how to feel and I wanted to tell you guys in person. I’m just happy to be home and I promise you no more treasure hunts.” I looked to the both of them.              
“It’s okay.” Avery smiled as she came over to hug me,           
    “So if there ever was another treasure hunt we couldn’t come?” Sam jr. asked as he came over to hug me,             
  “No. It’s too dangerous.” I told him,            
   “So can you tell us what happened? Like how you two met and everything?” Avery asked         
      “I can but that all depends if you two have homework.” I looked to the both of them,         
      “I don’t have much.” Avery spoke,             
  “Me either.” Sam jr. spoke,               
“Here’s the deal, you can hear how we met and then do your homework, or wait to hear the whole story and see some pictures I took.” I smiled,             
  “I’ll go get started.” Avery smiled,            
   “Before you guys go, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you guys and your mother. I’m going to be here from now on and be the best father that I can.” Sam told the kids. I looked to the two of them,           
    “Mom would always say that ‘things happen for a reason’. I can see how happy you make her and I’m glad you’re in our life.” Avery smiled before she went up to her room,             “And ask Jonah if he can come over for dinner this weekend!” I called after her.              
“Yeah.” She called,             
  “Did you bring back anything cool that I could show the class for my project?” Sam jr. asked,             
  “A coin from Libertalia.” Sam pointed, “I have to find it in my bag.” Sam told him before heading upstairs,             
  “He’ll be able to help you on your project too. He’s an expert on Henry Avery and without searching for this treasure I wouldn’t have been able to have you guys.” I told Sam Jr. as I could tell he was a little weary of Sam.             
  “Yeah…I’ll be in my room.” Sam jr. spoke before heading upstairs. I looked to Sam who made his way back into the kitchen.              
“How did you think that went?” Sam asked me,               
“Good. I mean they only just met you but they’ll warm up to you. I promise.” I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.            
   “And we’ll be a family.” He spoke before he kissed me. I pulled away and smiled at him as I would finally get what I had longed for all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And when one story ends a new one begins! Thank you all for the support for this fic! I’ll be working on the next one soon. I’ll be trying to get a one shot out once a week once I come up for a title of the collection of oneshots! Mass Effect comes out today so I’ll be putting some time into that.


End file.
